Demon Care
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Kai Raizen are employees of Hueco Mundo Corporation. Their daily duties are revoked to take care of two demons boys, who slowly take a liking to their caretakers.
1. Kai Raizen

Chapter 1: Kai Raizen

Kai sat in his room on his bed playing video games and listening to music with his headphones on. His name is Kai and he is 21 years old. He's an at home video game tester for a major corporation Hueco Mundo. It's rare he actually goes to the base operation, since he gets to stay at home and test out games and toys for the fun division. That's what he calls it, but the division is called Reitsu. Every month he receives new video and computer games to test out. After each one he sends his review back to the company.

After each game is finished he received half a year's worth of salary within that month. Basically, he makes a pretty penny. Along with the money he receives gifts. Last month he received a basket of pastries, a new watch, a stuffed animal, and some candy.

He was so into the game that he didn't hear the knock on the door. He jumped when his phone vibrated in his lap. The phone was also a gift from the company, even though he already had a phone. He decided to use the new phone as a company phone. The house also happened to belong to the company. They insisted that he move out to the house. He never understood why since it was in the middle of a forest and he had no neighbors. The house was made of cement and glass.

He looked at the caller ID and it said Szayel. He was the head of the science department and rarely talked to or called him, so he must have something for him. He paused the game and his music to answer. "Hello?"

"I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes. Open the door it's freezing out here. I have your new assignment" He hangs up and leaves his room. As he walks down the hall he passes a mirror, so he stops and looks at his image in the mirror. The image had messy black hair that stopped at his waist, hazel eyes with blue around the pupil. His ivory skin was clean with no bruise or scarring. He wore a slender man t shirt, and black sweat pants.

'I should remember to brush my hair when I wake up.' He ran a hand through his tangled hair and frowned when it got stuck. 'Aw man.' He headed down the stairs trying to untangle his hand. When he got to the door his hand was untangled. He opened the door smiling at his not so happy coworker. He glared at Kai with amber eyes behind a pair of white glasses. He wore a closed white trench coat that stopped at his knees, white pants, black boots, white gloves, and a white skull cap that covered his ears and held most of his pink hair.

"Hi, Szayel_kun." He still glared at him. "I could hear those video games from down here and your window's closed. Do you always listen to such loud noise?" He nodded and moved out the way to let him in. He walked in and did an about face as Kai closed the door. "You look horrible." The pinkette said looking him up and down. "When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Two days ago?" He eyed Kai suspiciously. "Why did you question your answer? Do you even remember?" Kai laughed nervously and shrugged. Szayel rolled his eyes and looked at Kai with disgust. "If you don't take care yourself, including your hair you might as well cut it off." Kai scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Your hair is too pretty to cut off. Take care of it, that's an order. Don't dare pick up that controller for the rest of the day."

Kai pouted and folded his arms like a child. Sometimes he hated being scolded by his superiors. He might be the youngest in the company, but he had a lot more power than most. The only ones he didn't have power over was the Espada, and of course the CEO and COO. Kai was not a part of Espada, in fact he was right below them. Originally, the Espada consisted of ten members, but they all died. That's what they were told at least. They are now recruiting members to fill those positions.

"Why? I didn't do anything." He whined to his superior. "Because, you need to clean up for one, and two you won't be testing games for a while anyway." Kai tilted his head in confusion. "But why?" His job was to test games and toys, so he couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to do his job. "You don't mind being in the dark, right?" Kai shook his head no. "Good, now go take a shower." Szayel pointed upstairs and Kai stomped his foot and shook his head. "Not until you tell me why you came." He rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to explain. So I've written up a file explaining everything you need to know. Go take your shower and I'll bring in the equipment." He pushed his glasses back up.

He quickly walked up the stairs and headed to his room. He cut everything off and grabbed clean clothes. As soon as he reached the bathroom doors all of the lights went out. "Szayel_kun?" He called out and the lights turned back on. "Just trying something out. Hurry up and take a shower."

He turned on the bathroom light and set his clothes on the back of the toilet. He turns on the shower and tests the water. When he was comfortable with the temperature he stepped in. About twenty minutes later there was a crash down stairs. By this time Kai was out and getting dressed. He opened the bathroom noticing all the lights were still on. "Szayel_kun?" There was no answer.

He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen first to see a black folder with a white box that had a sticky note on it. 'Put on these contacts and turn off the lights in the house. Then go to the living room and read the file.' Kai walked to the closest mirror, which was in the first floor hallway bathroom. He put the contacts in and blinked twice focusing. He turned off the bathroom light. The contacts made him see as if the light was still on. "Cool." He then turned off all the lights in the house except for the living room. 'I wonder what's in the living room.' He walked further into the living room and looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary except for the black cases stacked up by the sofa.

Kai reached the light switch by the fireplace and turned it off. "What are these cases for? I guess I'll find out when I read that file." Kai left the living room and went to the kitchen to retrieve the folder. He noticed that there was a name written on it. He grabbed the folder and headed back to the living room. But right in the door way was a pair of floating orbs.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter 2: Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo was fast asleep on his couch covered in books and papers. Ichigo was an assistant to the COO and CEO of Hueco Mundo. He schedules meetings and is stuck with completing various assignments that they aren't able to get to. He was the only one Szayel didn't have the power to fire, since he wa the direct assistant for his boss. The only power he had over the younger man was his choice in participation of most events. Ichigo doesn't like to participate in important events and his ill tempered manners can get him into trouble sometimes. He hadn't gotten any sleep for two days, because of personal reasons. He was beat. He was in a deep sleep so he didn't hear the loud knocking on the door. "Ichigo!" He couldn't hear anything. Outside the apartment door, Szayel stood outside the apartment door very much irritated. "First Kai now Ichigo."

"You need help?" He turned around to see a well-muscled tanned man. He had spiky black hair with bell on the end. He wore an open white shirt, an eye patch over his right eye, and black pants. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Yeah, I have packages for Ichigo and he's not answering."

"Is that so? I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, his landlord and I always put an extra key under my tenants' floor mat just in case. Most of them are drunk idiots, well except for Ichigo. Although he's made some bad choices since he's moved here. Don't try anything funny and don't let Renji see you. That red headed fucker has a bad temper and is bad company." With that said the man left the pinkette. He knelt down and pulled back the welcome mat to see the key. When he unlocked the door he frowned. There was paper and books all over the floor. "Ichigo?" He heard a low moan coming from the sofa in the living room. A pile of papers on the sofa suddenly moved to reveal a mess of orange hair. Szayel walked closer to the sofa to examine the sleeping orangette. He was turned awat from the man. He had tan skin and his orange hair stopped at the back of his neck. He groaned and turned on his back. His white button down was open, but the buttons were missing and his pants were undone. He noticed that there was a small bruise on his left side and a hand print around his neck.

There was a large cut on the right sleeve. He opened the cut more to see a large gash on it.

He frowned at the condition that the young assistant was in. "I don't like this one bit." He adjusted his glasses again. "This place is obviously not a good place for either of them." Szayel made his way to the only bedroom in the apartment. The room's condition was worse than the living room. There was dried blood on the walls, the dresser was broken into pieces. Clothes were ripped, torn and bloody. Nothing was left undamaged except for the laptop that laid neatly at the edge of the bed. It was clean and used recently.

The laptop was still logged into. There was a picture of Ichigo and an unfamiliar man hugging him. The man had spiky red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. 'This must be Renji.' He had tribal tattoos on his forehead, shoulders, etc. He ran his fingers throughout his hair. "Dammit, Ichigo!" He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Gin. It's Szayel, we have a problem."

"Oh? What kind of problem? Did Ichigo refuse?" Szayel closed the laptop and left the room. "Not exactly. He isn't in the position to refuse right now."

"What do you mean?" Szayel walked back into the living room to see Ichigo in the same position he left him in. "I'm at his apartment and he's not in the best shape." There was a long pause. "Oh, no do you think you can get him to talk?" Szayel put him on speaker and set the phone on the living room table. He knelt next to Ichigo and gently shook him. "Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up."

He groaned and moved his head to face the pinkette. "Szayel, I want to go home." His eyes were still closed. "Ichigo, open your eyes." The orangette shook his head no. "I can't he'll know that I'm awake, please go away." He turned his head away. "Szayel take him to the summer home he'll have to stay there for now. Give him his assignment there. Let him know that he will notbe returning to work until further notice." With that said the line went dead. He put his phone in his pocket and the laptop in Ichigo's arms. He clutched it tightly and picked up the orangette bridal style. "No I'm supposed to stay. He'll be mad." He mumbled as Szayel left the apartment. He nearly bumped into Zaraki.

"Don't bring him back here, again." He went inside the building letting the pinkette get to his car without a fuss. He unlocked his car and put Ichigo in the passenger seat. He strapped him in the seat and hurried into the driver seat. As he started the car he heard a small whine from the back seat. He turned around and amber eyes met with tired cyan blue eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be in your new home soon." Blue eyes closed once more and he turned back around and put his car in drive.

Ichigo finally woke up to find that he was not in his apartment and his clothes were wore a white t shirt and blue jeans, but that wasn't the weirdest part. There was extra weight on his stomach. "The hell?" The object was blue, furry, and curled into a ball. He reached up and poked it. It moved slightly to reveal furry pointy ears. He reached to touch them and they twitched. The curled ball started to move. His honey brown eyes were now looking into a pair of cyan blue orbs.

It was the size of a two year old. Its blue fur was actually long blue hair covering his body. From what could be seen his skin was white. It had a long white tail that swung back and forth. Its forehead was covered by what looked like a headband. There was green around its eyes. Its hands are black claws and its feet are black clawed paws. "Gah! What the hell are you?!"


	3. Ulquiorra, The Bat Demon

Chapter 3: Ulquiorra, The Bat Demon

Kai reached the light switch by the fireplace and turned it off. "What are these cases for? I guess I'll find out when I read that file." Kai left the living room and went to the kitchen to retrieve the folder. He noticed that there was a name written on it. He grabbed the folder and headed back to the living room. But right in the door way was a pair of floating orbs. "Uhh." He backed up a little to see what the eyes belonged to. He hoped they belonged to something. Suddenly the green eyes flew past and something wrapped around his neck. He was pulled onto the sofa. He tried to sit up and was forced on my back as something landed on his chest. He once again looked into a those same orbs. Upon closer inspection he realized they were eyes. They were much different than his own. The irises of the eyes were yellow and the sclera was green. He blinked twice and he was finally able to see what the eyes belonged to.

Its face was paper white and there were broad green lines going down its face. Considering his facial features, he figured that it was male. He had white horns sticking out of his head. His hair was long and untamed. Fur covered his arms and legs leaving his torso exposed. His feet looked like talons and his long tail moved back and forth behind him. He also noticed that he was very small. Actually, he was the size of a small child. "I guess I'm supposed to be taking care of you for now."

He blinked twice but sat on Kai's stomach unmoving. "No lights meaning you might be nocturnal. Wings and black fur. A bat maybe?" He looks to the file in Kai's hand then back at Kai. He then flies off of Kai's chest and on to an empty shelf above the TV. Kai sat up and watched his tail swing back and forth off the shelf. He looked down at the folder and read the name. "Ulquiorra?" He opened the file and the first page was a review on Ulquiorra. It said:

Ulquiorra C

Birthday: December 1

Race: Murciélago

Age:

Observation:

Prefers to move about in dark places, but can still interact in light. Can eat most foods, but prefers to drink blood and eat sweets.

'This is all they have? It sounds so inconclusive. Did he want me to finish this?' He moved to the next page and it was personally addressed to him.

'Kai,

As you may have guessed the observation isn't finished. That will be your job. You will be observing him and his actions until he has fully grown and his abilities have matured.'

'Fully grown? How long will it take?' He looked up to where Ulquiorra's supposed to be, but he was no longer there. Kai frowned and looked down at the letter.

'This was not mentioned in the report, but he is very quiet and is easy to lose. I would suggest you don't take your eyes off of him. If you are considered a threat he will not hesitate to kill you.'

Kai frowned and looked around hoping to spot the young demon, but he was nowhere to be found. "Szayel you jerk." He looks back down at the letter.

'But you're pretty innocent and harmless and he could sense when he's in danger, so don't worry. Along with Ulquiorra I have brought in several boxes, which will be replaced monthly. The boxes each have a colored card. Obviously the cards symbolize what is in each box. The red ones are his blood packs, give him three a day. There are enough to last the month. The second refrigerator is already set up and fully stocked in the kitchen, so the red box is empty. The box with the white card is his personals. Personals meaning shampoo, soap, wash cloths, towels, brushes, and combs. The box with the green card are his clothes and accessories. There is a note inside to explain more. The box with the orange card in it are the toys he likes to play with. In the box with the blue card are more educational tools. You are to educate him in human interaction and skills. You will also teach him Math, English, and Science. If he chooses to go further into those skills then that is his choice. His learning is adaptable and he is very attentive. He does knows right from wrong so whatever he chooses to do and say is his own doing. I will come later in the week to help you set up his room.'

Kai sighed and set the paper on the sofa.

'P.S Don't corrupt him with your mindless video games.' Kai frowned at the P.S. note and stuck his tongue out at it. 'Red is blood, green is clothes, orange is toys, blue education.'

"I guess I'll take his stuff up to the guest room." He turned to where the boxes were supposed to be, but they were nowhere to be found. "What?" There was no noise throughout the house. "Ulquiorra?" He put his hand on the sofa where the paper was supposed to be. He looked at the spot when he only felt the cushion. The paper was gone. "Did he take it?"

Upstairs

He sat in the middle of a random bedroom surrounded by the boxes from downstairs. When the human wasn't looking he brought the boxes up stairs to the closest room. He waited until the human put the paper down. As soon as the human turned his head to look for the boxes he snatched the paper and flew back up the stairs. There he sat in front of the paper trying to read it, but he didn't understand the language. "Ulquiorra?" He heard the human call, but he ignored it. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, but he ignored it. He still wanted to figure out the strange language.

The footsteps got closer and finally stopped. "Ulquiorra, I could've read it to you if you wanted." He turned his head to look at the smiling human. "I can teach you anything you like if you let me." The human came closer, but stopped a few feet away and held out his hand. "My name is Kai for starters."


	4. Grimmjow, The Panther Demon

Chapter 4: Grimmjow, The Panther Demon

"Gah! What the hell are you?!" The small animal child winced at his loud scream. He covered his hears and closed his right eye hissing. Ichigo never seen anything like it. It looked like a boy mixed with some type of feline looking at the claws, paws, and long tail. He watched it hop off his stomach and run away.

He sat up and looked around trying to make sense of everything. He looked around to see that he was in the living room. There was a 72" Flat screen on the wall and there were several shelves under and around the tv. The picture frames that sat on the shelves were empty. There was a recliner on the far left and right of the tv. In between the chairs was a glass table and the sofa Ichigo sat on. To the left of the table were two stacks of boxes. On the glass table was a note on top of a folder and next to the folder was his laptop and a cell phone.

The note was addressed to him so he picked up the note and read it:

'Ichigo,

I went by your apartment and you didn't answer. I let myself in with the permission by your landlord and I did not like what I saw. I was given permission to let you stay at the COO's summer home.'

Ichigo paused. "The COO? Why?"

'You are no longer allowed near your apartment and you will stay here until further notice.' "Are you fucking kidding me! What the hell?"

'It's for your own good. Clothes and other necessities will be sent to the house. The only place you're allowed to go to is Kai Raizen's residence. The address is in Grimmjow's file.'

"Whose Grimmjow?"

'Grimmjow is the new assignment that you probably ran off with your yelling. Read the file now.' Ichigo put the note down and picked up the file. In blue letters was the name Grimmjow on the front. He opened and read the first page.

Grimmjow

Birthday: July 31

Race: Pantera

Age:

Observation: Very energetic and destructive. He likes to play a lot and prefers to be challenged before agreeing to anything. Can also be very rebellious and he will kill you if you pose a threat, or if he simply doesn't like you. He is extremely territorial.

"Why did they give me this?" He turned to the next page.

'Ichigo,

As you may have guessed the observation isn't finished. That will be your job. You will be observing him and his actions until he has fully grown and his abilities have matured.'

"What? Fully grown?"

'Just like the report says, he is very territorial so he will try to kill you if you threaten his territory, so be careful. By the way, if you leave your job **WILL** be on the line.' He glared at the paper. Ready to rip it to shreds. "Those bastards." He read more of the paper 'But your fiery personality should be able to fend the playful kitty for a while. Along with Grimmjow I have brought several boxes, which will be replaced monthly. The boxes each have a colored card. Obviously the cards symbolize what is in each box. The box with the red card is raw meat and fish. You eats them both cooked and raw, so he's not too picky. He can eat human food if he wishes to have any. They are enough to last the month and everything will be replaced each month. There are two separate refrigerators, one is for you and the other is for him. Both are fully stocked. The box with the white card are his personals. Personals meaning shampoo, soap, wash cloths, towels, brushes, and combs. The box with the blue card are his clothes and accessories. There is a note inside to explain more. The box with the orange card in it are the toys he likes to play with. In the box with the green card are more educational tools. You are to educate him in human interaction and skills. You will also teach him Math, English, and Science. If he chooses to go further into those skills then that is his choice. His learning is adaptable, but he has a short attention span, so keep him interested. He does knows right from wrong so whatever he chooses to do and say is his own doing. There is a bedroom set up for him across from yours. The last doors at the end of the hall on the second floor.'

"Hey, Grimmjow!" There was no answer. He sighed and started taking the boxes upstairs. Without noticing a pair of cyan eyes watched his every move from above. As Ichigo came back the phone on the table rang. "Hello?"

"Glad you're awake, Ichigo." His left eye twitched recognizing the voice. "Szayel, you bastard. What the hell did you get me into?! Why can't I go to me own apartment?" He yelled into the phone. "Calm down, Ichigo and you know exactly why you're not allowed to go back. I found you bruised, your shirt was ripped opened, and your pants were undone.I went to your room everything was destroyed. There was blood all over the walls. The only thing that was untouched was your laptop."

"What are you talking about my house was completely fine no one touched me. I was just tired from the extra work." There was a long pause. "You seriously don't remember?" Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about. "I talked to your landlord he also restricted you from your apartment. He mentioned something about this Renji. Why get involved with something like him?"

Ichigo tensed at the question. "What gives you the right?"

"People worry about your well-being, no one wants to see you dead. That's gives us the right, Ichigo. The COO is already involved. Don't make the CEO get involved. You and I both know you don't want that." He sighed and put the phone on speaker setting it on top of the next stack of boxes. "Are you still there, Ichigo?"

"Yes." He lifted the last of the boxes and headed upstairs. "Good, you need to feed Grimmjow he hasn't eaten all day." He set the boxes next to the others by the door. "You put me in the house with a starving panther?! What the hell?!"

"Relax he won't attack you, unless you forget to feed him before he sleeps"

"You bastard! I don't even know where he is." He could hear the pinkette's laughter over the phone. "He'll pop up when you feed him. Change your bandages before you go to bed as well." With that said he hung up leaving Ichigo to deal with the hungry feline. Quickly and quietly he headed to the kitchen and opened the second refrigerator. There was shelves of packaged raw meat and fish individually wrapped.

He took out two large hunks of meat and set them on the counter. He closed the refrigerator and looked through the pantries for a plate. "Aha!" He finally found one in the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. He pulled out a clean white plate and walked back to where the meat was. There was no sign of the raw meat. He raised an eyebrow and looked around for the panther.

"Grimmjow? You couldn't wait until I opened it for you?"


	5. I Guess You're Not Hungry

Chapter 5: I Guess You're Not Hungry

Ulquiorra sat on the bed in his new room drinking from a blood pouch. He watched his new caretaker unload his things. The first box he opened had a green card on it. Kai pulled out a note and a black choker with an emerald attached to it. He looked from the choker to the note. 'If you ever decide to go out have him wear this choker. Do not mention him being a demon to anyone except for Ichigo and myself. He will have the appearance of a human boy, but he will have some inhuman abilities, so keep him with you at all times. Have him interact with others besides yourself. Warning: He shouldn't wear this choker for more than 6 hours. It's still a prototype if it exceeds those 6 hours it might hurt him.'

-Szayel

Kai frowned and set the choker and note on the desk behind him. He then looked at Ulquiorra who looked at him curiously. "I won't let you get hurt I promise." Of course all Kai received was an expressionless face. He didn't expect for the young demon to understand a word he said, since he probably didn't even know his alphabet. As soon as Ulquiorra he floated over to the box of clothes. He looked at the clothes then the dresser.

After a few minutes of looking at the folded clothing in the first drawer he watched Kai fold some more clothes and put them in the dresser. He decided to try it out by grabbing a long sleeve shirt and looking at it. He tilted his head and turned it upside down then held it by the sleeves. Kai watched him figure out how to fold it. Kai decides to sit in front of him and fold the shirt he held in his own hands. Ulquiorra watched the older man fold the shirt. After the first time Ulquiorra was able to repeat the process perfectly to Kai's surprise.

Since Ulquiorra learned how to fold, they were able to put away the clothes much faster. The next box they opened was the one with the orange card. Kai jumped when he saw a stuffed black cat with glowing yellow eyes. "Oh, it's a cat." Kai laughed nervously and Ulquiorra reached in and pulled out the cat. He rolled around with it and nibbled on its ear. "Well, I can't tell if you like it or not. Maybe you're hungry." With that thought he hurried and put the toys on one of the shelves above the bed. Avoiding Ulquiorra, who was still playing with the cat he brought the blue box over to the bookshelf and opened it.

There was coloring books, work books, crayons, pencils, rulers, etc. He put all the books on the first shelf, then he put the crayons, markers, pencils and other art supplies on the second shelf. At the bottom of the box was a foldable children's table. He pulled out the table and set it up in the middle of the room. He looked inside for a chair, but there was nothing left in the box. "No chair?" Kai rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I'll just go to the store and get one tomorrow."

He looks at Ulquiorra who was still nibbling on the cat's ear. He could see some of the stuffing coming out of it. "He needs to eat food or he'll eat that toy, but it might take a few minute to cook." He looks at the shelf and pulled out a dvd with learning and sounding out the alphabet written on the front. He frowned at the distasteful dvd. He hated these when he was a kid. He put the dvd back and pulled out a coloring book and crayons. He set the book on the table and turned to the first page.

It was a regular teddy bear sitting at a tea table with a little girl pouring tea into the cups. "Hm." He felt Ulquiorra tug at his pants. He looked down to see Ulquiorra trying to look at the book, but the table was too tall for him. He folded the legs and laid the table on the floor. He watched Ulquiorra reach for the crayon box and open it. Kai sat next to him and pulled out a brown crayon. He colored in the teddy bear's arm then gave it to Ulquiorra and he repeated the same action. Kai pet his head and left the room to make some dinner for the two. "I wonder if he eats ramen." He pulled out the ingredients and set them on the counter. He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. 'What? No one else is supposed to be out here.' The banging started again and got louder. Ulquiorra watched from the front of the stairs sitting on his tail.

Kai opened the door and there stood a man in black wearing shades "Who are you?"

"Szayel sent me, so ya gonna let me in or not, bitch." Kai frowned and closed the door in the man's face. "Heard you got a little package today, mind if I play with him a little?" He stomped away from the door and headed back to the kitchen. He started cutting up vegetables on the cutting board. "I don't care if Szayel sent him. He's an asshole and I'm not letting hi-"

"So, ya gonna let me play?" Kai swung the knife to his left at the insulting man, but the man grabbed his wrist. "How'd you get in here? The door locks automatically when its closed." Kai tried to pull his arm away, but the grip was strong. "Let go!" Ulquiorra could see the scene from the middle of the staircase through the railing. He watched the man force his new caretaker onto the counter face down with his arms pinned behind his back. He hopped on the banister and waited for the precise moment to attack.

"Let me go, bastard! It's none of your business." The man bent forward and wrapped his free arm around Kai's waist. "Well, I guess I'll just have to settle with you then." He shivered as the man's wet muscle moved up his neck. "Ew, stop it." The weight was now gone and he heard a nearby crash. Without moving from his spot he used his tail and wrapped it around the man's throat. He then threw him in the direction of the living room. The man hit the tv head first. Sparks flashed from the tv as it fell to the floor. Kai stood up straight and looked around.

He walked into the living room just in time to see the man struggle to his feet. "Ow, dammit" He held his head and looked at Kai. "What the hell did you do you little bitch?" The man started walking toward Kai. "But I-"Before he could finish the tail wrapped around the man's neck. It pulled him back and threw him into the window. The man flew through the window hitting the tree in the back yard. A flash of black flew past him and through the window.

Kai walked closer to the window to see what was going on. A flash of black flew around the man several times forming a black tornado. He could hear loud screams coming from the tornado. Once the screaming ended the tornado vanished only leaving Ulquiorra sitting on the floor facing the tree. Kai crawled through the window and stepped closer to him. "Ulquiorra?" Kai stopped a few feet away from the child. He turned his head to look at Kai. His face and torso was covered in blood. "I... guess you're not hungry."

He looked beyond the boy to see a bloody skeleton with the black clothing intact. Even the shades were still on its bony face. Kai had no idea what he was looking at, but he wasn't afraid. He had no reason to be. He watched his caretaker's face changed from shock and confusion to unreadable. A small sound reached his ears. Kai looked up as a black helicopter flew above the house. He squinted his eyes when he noticed the men aim something down at them. His eyes widened recognizing the item. Ulquiorra sprouted his wings and deflected the incoming bullets.

Kai quickly hit behind the tree dodging the bullets. He peeked out so he could see until a bullet was lodged into the tree three inches from his eye. He decided he'd be safer staying behind the tree.


	6. I Guess You're Still Hungry

Chapter 6: I Guess You're Still Hungry

Ichigo looked through the drawers for a pair of scissors. 'I have a feeling that Grimmjow will need help.' He put the scissors in his pocket and walked into the living room where he heard a crash. The glass table was broken and the couch shredded. "What the fuck?!" In the middle of the room was Grimmjow fighting with the meat. The covered meat hung from his mouth and he used his claws to try and pull the plastic off. Ichigo covered his mouth trying to hide the sound of his laughter. The blue panther just couldn't get the plastic off the meat and he thought it was rather cute.

Grimmjow could hear him, but he paid no attention to it. He wanted his food and this plastic was stopping him from his feast. "Grimmjow, let me help." Ichigo walked closer and knelt next to Grimmjow, who still paid him no attention. Ichigo pulled out the scissors and moved closer to Grimmjow, who finally acknowledged his presence. He tensed and slowly backed up the closer Ichigo came. "Hey, what's wrong? I just want to help you." Ichigo put his hand on the meat only for Grimmjow to scratch his hand and jump back hissing.

He cradled his bleeding hand and glared at the panther. "What the hell?! I was just trying to help! Dammit!" Ichigo stood up and rushed back to the kitchen. He knew he saw a first aid kit in one of the drawers. He searched through the drawers looking for the first aid kid with his uninjured hand. He found it and struggled to open it with his left hand. He finally opened the kit and pulled out an alcohol wipe. He ripped it open with his teeth and started to clean his wound.

Grimmjow still struggled with the package and paused at the sound of someone banging on the door. By this time, Ichigo clumsily bandaged his hand with the gauze in the kit. He watched Ichigo pass by him to get to the front door. The irritated orangette stomped towards the door and swung it open. "What the hell do you want?!" There stood a man in black wearing shades. "Well, well Szayel sent me to check up on you and your little play thing, but I never guess a nice piece of ass like you, Ichigo would be here."

He glared at the man "Go to hell!" Ichigo tried to close the door, but the stranger's foot stopped the door from closing. The man forced it open and grabbed Ichigo's injured hand. He winced at the unwanted contact. "Let go, asshole."

Grimmjow snapped his head up from his meat to the sound of the commotion. He dragged his meat out of the way and hid on the top shelf above the tv. He quietly watched the scene before him unfold. Ichigo was being dragged into the living by his injured hand. "Dammit, Let go!" The stranger grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed him to his knees. "I don't think so, bitch. You're going to show me a good time, then I'm going to find the other one and show him a thing or two. The man let go of Ichigo's hand and unfastened his pants. Ichigo panicked and tried to pull away, but the man yanked his hair. "Open up Berry." No matter how hard he tugged, Ichigo kept his mouth shut and glared with a look of defiance.

Something cold and metallic touched his cheek. "I suggest you do as I say or I'll have to ruinthat pretty face of yours." Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for the cut to come. Instead he hears a loud scream and something warm splashed on his face. Unknown to Ichigo and the man Grimmjow was behind them and he could understand everything that was being said, since he was under Szayel's care for a few months. He only learned the human language and their human actions, but that was enough. He matched instincts with the exchange of words. Coming to the conclusion that this man was a threat to his home.

He sharpened his claws and readied to attack. He pounced off the shelf and went straight for the neck cutting the head clean off. Ichigo opened his eyes in time to see the now headless man fall to the ground. He looked to his left to see Grimmjow hitting the head around like a ball of yarn. "Grim-"

"Hey, Butch! You get what you came for?" Five other men walked into the living room. They stopped and looked down at the dead body. He looked from the body over to Ichigo then Grimmjow. "Uh." One of the men shrugged. "The asshole deserved it. Ain't worth dying over." He said and walked out of the house. That left four men standing there looking at Ichigo with lust filled eyes. 'Stupid perverted assholes.'

"What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow lifted his head and threw a glare at the men. His sharp claws started to glow blue. "Well, Szayel sent us to check on you and the freak over there." Ichigo frowned. "There's no need for name calling he hasn't done anything to you yet."

"Well, we had to keep an eye on the murderous carnivore. He hates needles too. It's hilarious to watch him squirm and fight to get away."

'So that's why he attacked me. He must hate all sharp objects. Those assholes.' He watched the first man pull out a syringe and laugh. Grimmjow jumped in the air and swiped his claws down. Five large blades from each hand flew towards the men. Only one had time to get out of the way. The rest of the men were sliced up. "You little bastard." He aimed the gun at the angry feline. As the feline ran towards the man, he started shooting at him. He dodged each bullet and glowed blue. He lunged forward and entered the man's chest. "Grimmjow?" The man started to panic and ripped open his shirt. There was a light blue panther symbol in the middle of his chest.

Out of nowhere the man screamed out loud. "Get out of me!" A large scratch formed down the middle and something blue bursts from his chest. There sat a bloody Grimmjow holding a bloody organ in his mouth. The then dropped to his knees then fell on his face. He dropped the organ and started playing with the heart. Ichigo sighed in relief and fear. 'I should be more careful. That could've been me.' Then a thought came to mind "Hey, you still didn't eat did you?" Ichigo stood up and grabed the scissors off the floor. He reached the shelf that Grimmjow likes to lay on and grabbed the meat. He cut off the plastic and tossed the hungry panther the hunks of meat.

Grimmjow immediately latched onto the feet on one end and his hands at the top. His teeth chewing the meat. Ichigo looked around and rubbed the back of his head sighing. 'This is going to be a hassle to clean up.' He was used to cleaning up his bosses' messes since they aren't exactly the most innocent. He was originally hired because he witnessed a murder by the CEO. It was either work for them or die right then and there. He said he'd rather be dead than work for the Yakuza, but of course Aizen always finds a way to get what he wants.


	7. It's Just A Bath

Chapter 7: It's just A Bath

In the helicopter the men finally stopped shooting, but not because they wanted to. "Shit! Out of bullets." As soon as he finished the sentence, Ulquiorra opened his wings and looked at the helicopter. "You think he heard?" He pointed his finger towards the helicopter and a green ball formed at the tip. "Of course he noticed you dick!"

A large green beam shot at the helicopter completely obliterating it. The leftover debris fell all over the yard. Kai finally peeked out and watched Ulquiorra turn to look at him with that same emotionless face. 'So that's what he can do.' He jumped at the vibrating in his pocket and realized it was his phone. Without looking at the callar ID he answered it. "Hello?"

"Kai, I sent you the address I want you to meet me at Fullbringer Park tomorrow at eleven o' clock sharp. Bring some toys, too"

"Szayel_kun, the men that attacked us said you sent them. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later bring Ulquiorra with you." With that said he hung up.

Later that night

Grimmjow was curled up on the sofa sleeping peacefully. Ichigo was tired and ready to go to sleep, but he still had to finish cleaning the floor. He already burned the bodies in the back yard, so all that was left was to scrub the floor. His eyes were half closed and his pace was slowing down. He jolted awake at the sound of his phone ringing. But, he remembered that he left it on the boxes upstairs. He crawled up the stairs and crawled over to the boxes. He reached up and felt for his phone. After he grabbed the phone he sat against the boxes and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ichigo." His eyes snapped open and glared. "You bastard, you sent those assholes here didn't you?" There was a small pause. "I'll get into that later. I sent you an email with an address. Be at the Fullbringer Park at eleven o' clock sharp. Bring some toys for him to play with."

"Bastard! Don't you da-"What do you know he hung up. He was too tired to yell anymore, so he fell asleep against the boxes.

Around 9:30

Ichigo woke up to his cellphone ringing. He looked down at the caller ID to see Szayel's name. "Yeah?" He jumped at the man's o so happy voice "Rise and shine. You need to give Grimmjow a bath." Ichigo stretched and yawned. "Why so early?"

"He doesn't like taking a lot of baths so it takes a while to get him in. I'd suggest grabbing him by the tail and dragging him in the bathroom." Ichigo frowned. "Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"It's the only way to get him remotely close to the that doesn't work get the choker out of the blue box and put it on him." Ichigo didn't like that one bit. He already got scratched for trying to help him get the plastic off the meat. "See ya at eleven." Szayel hung up once again. Ichigo really didn't want to be the panther's next victim, since he has to live with the murderous feline.

He started the bath and poured in the bath salt from the box. "That asshole's being funny." As he poured a familiar scent hit his nose. He glared at the bath salt and it read strawberry. He slowly and quietly crept down the stairs and headed to the living room. Grimmjow could still hear the orangette coming closer, but paid it no mind. Ichigo grabbed his tail and pulled. His eyes immediately snapped open and clawed at the sofa schreeching. "Sorry Grimm this was Szayel's doing." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow off the sofa and dragged him toward the stairs. As Grimmjow was being dragged he was leaving scratches on the wooden floor. While pulling on his tail he reached down and wrapped his arms around the feline's waist. He flailed around hissing and tried pulling away. "I just want to get the blood off."

Ichigo finally got him into the bathroom. HE let him go and Grimmjow took the opportunity to run, but Ichigo grabbed his tail pulling him back in. He closed the bathroom door and locked it. Grimmjow clawed at the door wanting to get out. Ichigo tugged at his tail and pulled him toward the bath tub. Ichigo stepped into the hot water and pulled Grimmjow in. "Do you hate baths this much?" He screamed as Grimmjow swiped at his face. He then jumped on the back of the toilet to get away from the water. Ichigo held his face then slowly removed his hand to reveal three scratches on his face. "Dammit, you asshole!"

He matched Grimmjow's menacing glare with his own. "Bastard." Grimmjow smirked triumphantly as Ichigo left the bathroom. He stomped over to the boxes and opened the green one. Grimmjow watched Ichigo shuffle through the box until he pulled out a choker with a sapphire on it. "Aha!" Ichigo walked towards the bluenette then tackled him back into the bathroom. They rolled around for several minutes fighting until Ichigo pinned Grimmjow to the floor. "Just let me put on the choker."

He finally put it on only for Ichigo to get kicked into the bath tub. He grabbed the edge of the tub and pulled himself up. Water spit out his mouth like a geyser and he was completely soaked. He was finally able to stand up only to slip on the rug and fall back into the tub. He swung his legs over the tub and climbed out the regular way. He sat on his knees spitting out water. He glared at the panther, then his eyes widened. Grimmjow sat on the bathroom sink staring at Ichigo.

His tail was gone. His claws and paws turned into hands and feet. His white bone skin was replaced by tan colored human skin. He still had the green under his eyes, and his ears were now normal ears. The panther was no longer a feline but a human boy. "So that's what the choker does."

Grimmjow tilted his head in confusion. "Grimmjow, please take a bath we need to meet up with Szayel." Ichigo couldn't believe he was brought down to begging. Grimmjow was a lot to handle and this is only the second day.


	8. Maybe This Was A Bad Idea

Chapter 8: Maybe This Was A Bad Idea

Kai searched the house for the bat demon and the choker that he left on the desk. They had half an hour to get ready and Ulquiorra was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in his room. The kitchen was empty and so was the living room. He looked outside to see black clad in front of what was left of the tree. "Ulquiorra?" The clad turned around and looked at Kai. There sat Ulquiorra, but something was different. Not only was he blood free, but the horns, tail, and fur was gone. His eyes were different too. There were a shiny emerald green, but still emotionless. He still had those green lines down his face.

He wore black hoodie with the hood up, black jeans, and sneakers. Around his neck was the choker he was looking for. "Oh, you're ready." Now Kai was confused. How did he already know what that choker did? Kai sighed and threw the thought aside. And looked in Ulquiorra's direction to find that he was gone. He rested his hand his face and shakes his head. "I turn my head and he's gone again." He walked back in the house. "Ulquiorra?"

'I'll change and find him afterwards." Ichigo sat at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his tired eyes. His new clothes finally came fifteen minutes ago, so he was able put clothes on. After Grimmjow's bath he took a shower, but that was before the clothes came. So he was forced to stay in a towel the whole time. Grimmjow glared at him the whole time, but Ichigo didn't care. He was happy that he was clean. Ichigo wore a black t shirt with a white mask on the front. There was red lines starting from the middle of the face and going outward. His jeans were ripped around his knees, and he wore black converse.

"Grimmjow, it's time to go." He heard a noise in the kitchen so he walked into the kitchen to see Grimmjow trying to open the refrigerator. Grimmjow wore a blue hoodie with blue jeans and no shoes. "What are you doing? It's time to go." He ignored the orangette and opened the refrigerator. Ichigo grabbed him by the waist and pulled him by the waist. Grimmjow grabbed the handle by both hands and pulled. "I know youre hungry, but we have to go." Szayel is very strict on punctuality and he does not like to be kept waiting

Kai walked down the street giving Ulquiorra a piggy back ride to the park and holding a green backpack. While wrapping his arms around Kai's neck he was also holding his stuffed cat. Kai had never walked anywhere before, because Szayel always came to pick him up whenever he left the house. The experience was new and inviting. At the same time the drivers were extremely rude. He' receive cat calls, and get yelled at for walking too slow. He wondered if the cat calls had something to do with what he was wearing. A black half hoodie with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and converse. Someone even had the nerve to grab his ass.

He glared at the man. "Why don't you drop the kid off and we have some fun?" He could feel Ulquiorra's grip tighten around his neck. "No way. You're not my type." The man frowned "How bout a kiss." Kai really had low patience for assholes like this. "Okay, close your eyes and pucker up." Like an idiot he closed his eyes and poked his lips out waiting for the kiss. Instead he lifted his leg and kicked the man in his face. The man landed on his ass and he looked at Kai completely dazed. "I don't have time to play with anyone, please leave me alone." Kai said with a smile and turning to leave.

"In this day and time, Ulquiorra you should never let your guard down. Don't make the same mistake I did yesterday." Kai looked at him with a smile and continued walking until he reached their destination. There was a large playground next to an all-white building. "Kai?" He stopped and turned around to see Ichigo standing behind him holding a small boy with blue hair sitting on his shoulders. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Szayel told me to come. Same with you?" Kai nodded and looked at the little boy. "Who's your friend?" Ichigo looks up at Grimmjow who looks at Ulquiorra. "This is Grimmjow, Szayel put me in charge of him."

"This is Ulquiorra Szayel has me taking care of him."

"So you're here on time for once." Ichigo glares at the pink haired scientist before them. He wore a white turtle neck, white pants, and boots. He was holding a black basket with a purple blanket hanging out. The standard color of the employees of Hueco Mundo is white, to they're used to seeing him in white. "Hi, Szayel_kun"

"Why the hell are we here, Szayel?" Szayel pushed his glasses and looked at the two young men. "Hello, boys. Ichigo why isn't Grimmjow wearing shoes?"

"Brat didn't want to wear them. He kept taking them off."Grimmjow tugged at Ichigo's hair. "Ow! Stop that!" The small bluenette continuously tugged at his hair. "Did you feed him before you left?"

"Ow! No I spent almost an hour trying to get him to take a bath." Szayel just laughed at him. "What the hell is so funny?!" Szayel waved him off. "It's a good thing I brought some food." He held up a basket and walked past the four. As soon as they walked inside the building and Ulquiorra was immediately hit in the face by a ball. The impact forced his head back. He then laid his head on Kai's shoulder looked at all the children play. Ichigo could hear Grimmjow snicker then it stopped when a loud thud was heard.

Grimmjow was hit on the side of his head by a rubber ball. He snapped his head back and glared in the direction that the ball came from. There stood a group of kids laughing and pointing. "Next time move out of the way, freaks!" Grimmjow hissed and the kids ran off in several directions. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Szayel said scratching his head.


	9. Ichigo's Story

Chapter 9: Ichigo's Story

"Nel apologizes for their behavior." Szayel turns and smiles at the woman who suddenly appeared. She had amber eyes and long green hair. She wore a white half v neck sweater, white miniskirt, and black ankle boots. "It's alright, Nel. I'd like for you to meet two new members to your daycare. This is Grimmjow Jagaerjaques and Ulquiorra Cifer." She jumped up and down in excitement. "Are these the ones Kai_kun and Itsygo are taking care of?" Szayel nodded. "I suggest you feed them before you let them play with the other children. We don't need any accidents." She wore the basket like a purse. "I'll take them from you, now" Ichigo reaches up and lifts Grimmjow over his head. She sat him on her left hip and set Ulquiorra on her right hip. In her left hand were both their backpacks.

Grimmjow folded his arms and pouted angrily while Ulquiorra just looked at Kai impassively.

"We'll be in the observation room if you need us." She nodded and walked off. "I think they're still mad about the ball in the face. I'm sure they'll calm down once they've eaten. Let's go."

Grimmjow reached for the basket that she let Ulquiorra hold, but he moved it farther away. "Come on you two. We're almost there, okay?"

Kai, Ichigo, and Szayel sat in what looked like a sitting room. There were several white tables with four chairs around each one. Each one had a good view of the children playing down stairs through the one way glass. The play room had colorful floor mats where the children sat and played with their toys. Some ran around throwing balls at each other. Some sat on bean bag chairs watching the other kids play. All but one of the tables were taken by the parents of other children, so that left the table closest to the window.

"So Ichigo." He is still glaring heatedly at the pinkette. "I'm curious. I know so much yet so little."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo could care less about Szayel's riddles. "What's your story? Why are you working at Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo was cut off by the question, but knew someone would ask sooner or later.

*Flashback*

*Two years ago(Ichigo was twenty two at this time)*

Ichigo was a recent graduate from Karakura University and received his bachelor's degree in business management. His best friend, Shinji hooked him up with a job in Tokyo. It was away from home, but as long as he had a job and he could afford his own place he was fine with it. Of course goat face wasn't. Before he could leave his father tackled him to the ground. "Let go, Dad! I'll be late."

Tears was falling down the old man's face as he hugged his son's waist. "No you musn't leave your father and sisters. What will your mother say?"

"She'd scold you for not letting me go! Why do you always have to bring her into this?" Ichigo struggled to get out of his father's grip. "Get off of him, dad!" He received a punch in the head by Karin. He immediately let go and fell on his face as Ichigo moved out of the way. "Bye, Ichigo come back and visit us." Ichigo got in the passenger seat of Shinji's car and waved goodbye as he drove off.

"Hey Ichigo." He looked at Shinji waiting for him to finish his statement. "I'm moving to America for three years for a special project and my boss asked me who I recommended as my replacement. I told him you."

"Really?

"Yes, so don't fuck this up, Ichigo. If you do then my neck is on the line as well. He has a lot more power than you think."

"Really? How much?"

"He's very notorious and owns practically all of Japan and he is the current CEO of Hueco Mundo." Ichig looks out the window deep in thought. "That sounds so familiar? Should I know him?" He could hear the blonde chuckle. "The less you know the better for both of us. I'll drop you off at your new apartment after that change your clothes the uniform is white. The address is on the fridge."

When he got to the apartment he met one of the tenants on his floor, Renji Abari. He seemed really nice, since he helped him bring all of his suitcases inside. He even offered to give him a ride to his new job. "Thanks for the help and the offer on the ride."

"No prob, Ichigo anything you need just call me." The red head handed over a piece of paper with ten numbers written on it. "Thanks, Renji."

"No prob, Ichigo." He walked across the hall to his own door. "Knock when you're ready to go." When Renji's door closed he opened his own. "I'd be careful around Renji if I were you." He turned around to see his landlord, Kenpachi Zaraki by the stairwell. "Why he seems like a nice guy he even offered me a ride to work."

"Really, where if I may ask."

"Hueco Mundo Corporation." Kenpachi sighed and shook his head. "Already two mistakes. One more and you're out."

"What do you mean?" HE turned around and started walking up the stairs. "Hey, what do you mean? Answer me dammit!" Ichigo was already getting agitated when he wasn't getting to the point. "Well you're a feisty one. You'll need that so you can climb out of the grave you just dug yourself in." With that said he started walking up the stairs. "What?" He was now the only one in the hallway. 'What did he mean by that?' Instead of thinking more about it he went inside his apartment to get ready.

When Ichigo was finally ready to go he knocked on Renji's door. The door swung open revealing a smiling Renji holding his keys. "Ready to go?" During the whole ride Renji kept asking questions about him and his whole life. Ichigo answered every question not suspecting a thing. They finally made it to Hueco Mundo. "Call me when you're ready to leave." After Ichigo closes the door the car speeds off. "That's nice of him."

"Excuse me." Ichigo turns around to see a guy his age maybe a little younger than him standing in the doorway of the large building. He was at least three inches shorter than him and his silky messy black hair stopped right below his shoulders. The strangest thing about him was his eyes. They were hazel with blue around the pupil. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. He bounced over to Ichigo smiling. "Are you Ichi_kun?" He raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I'm Ichigo, yeah."

"I'm Kai. Aizen_sama told me about you and that you were coming tonight. He told me to have you wait with me in the game room. He's taking care of business" Kai grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him into the building. "Let's go play, Ichi."


	10. You Can't Escape

**If you're curious about Kai's behavior I wanted him to have that childish but serious behavior. He tends to switch back and forth. Also, to clear this up Kai has known Aizen since he was 13 years old, but he wasn't allowed to work for him until he turned 19, his age in the flashback. **

Chapter 10: You Can't Escape

Ichigo sat on a sofa of the game room watching Kai play video games. "Hey, Kai where's the bathroom?" Kai paused the game and looked at Ichigo. "Down the hall first door on the left." Ichigo stood up and turned to leave. "Ichi_kun?" He turned and looked at Kai who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Will you come back and play with me?" Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the raven. "Of course. I don't plan on leaving. I'll come right back." Kai smiled. "I'll be waiting for you, Ichi_kun." He went back to playing his game as soon as Ichigo left.

After leaving the bathroom he headed back to the game room, until he heard voices. "You think you can get away with this Aizen." Ichigo stopped at an open door and looked inside. A man knelt in front of two other men holding his bleeding arm. "Oh, but I believe I will. You see all you have done is talk and talk. You've only delayed the inevitable. You claim to have valuable information, yet you have given me nothing." The man talking had brown eyes and slicked back brown hair with a strand of hair falling between his eyes giving him a more devious look. In his left hand was a sword and the right hand was a pistol.

On his right was a man with the face of a fox. His eyes were slanted and he wore a wide smirk on his face. His hair was short and silver. "So, which do you prefer to die by?"

"You can go to hell you bastard!" The brunette raised his katana and swiped across the man's neck. A line appeared on the man's neck. "Gin, I need you to find a new head for our science department and someone to get rid of useless and unimportant employees. I grow tired of disposing of idiots myself. I have more important things to do."

"Awe but I like seeing you kill them off. It brings me joy." His voice sounded so sarcastic and it couldn't be taken seriously. "Oh, okay. Well would you like to meet our new assistant now? He's with Kai now."

"That is fine. Bring him in." He then kicked the body away with the head rolling towards the door. Ichigo slowly backed away from the door in fear. 'Aizen? Why does that name sound so familiar? What did I just see?'

"Ichi_kun?" His head snapped to his right to see Kai holding a wireless controller and looking at the orangette with a frown. "You said you'd come right back. Why are you ease dropping on Aizen_sama and Gin_sama?" Ichigo backed up from the smaller young man. "Well, well you must be Ichigo Kurosaki." He turned to the door to see the silver haired man standing there. "Don't look so frightened come on in."

Ichigo shook his head no and backed away. "I can't" The man tilted his head. "Why not? You've already accepted the job. Might as well find out what it's about. You won't get fired." Ichigo shook his head and took off. "Ichigo!" He could hear Kai yell out his name, but he refused to stop. He refused to look into those sad lonely hazel eyes. He ran until he reached his building. There stood Renji in the doorway of the building. "You could've called me. You okay? You look as pale as a ghost." He looked at his new friend nervously. "Oh, some guys are in your apartment looking for you." Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. "You do realize that you just screwed yourself over big time?"

"How?"

"You don't know who they are? Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru of the Yakuza." His widened in shock and confusion. He turned to leave. "It's no use running. He owns ninety percent of Japan. No matter where you go you can't hide. Just face whatever you did. I'm sure he won't kill you." He took Renji's words into consideration and went to his apartment door. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with several guns to his face. He then realized his room was filled with men in white. "What the hell?! Get those damn guns out of my face. Who the hell greets someone immediately with guns to their face. This isn't even your house" Ichigo was furious at the surprising greeting.

"My apologizes Ichigo Kurosaki. Lower your guns and leave." Once the men left it was only the brunette, and the silverette sitting on the sofa. "You do know who we are correct?"Ichigo nodded no. "I just found out a few minutes ago."

"I was going to ask why you ran from us. Did you do any research on the job?" The silver haired man asked.

"No. I trusted Shinji, who said that you were good employers and paid good money." The brunette just smiled. "Well, are you going to report us?" Ichigo couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was mocking him. "What the hell kind of question is that? You and I both know that it would be useless. Now what do you want?"

"Oh, he's a feisty one. You think he would last, Aizen?" The silver haired man asked. "I think so. He's very amusing."

"I'm not working for you. I'd rather be dead than work for Yakuza." Gin lets out a low chuckle. "What makes you think you have a choice?"

"You might not care if you die, but what about Shinji? I'm sure he told you that if you screw up then his neck is on the line, because he recommended you." He had totally forgot about that. "You didn't think he meant it to be so literal, did you? Face it, Ichigo you can't escape. No matter where you go I'll always know." He didn't want the job, but he didn't want to be the cause of his friend's death. "Why me?"

"You caught my interest. Shinji recommended you a year ago. You were supposed to meet me at the red light lounge, instead you threw a drink in my face and ran off." Ichigo was utterly confused. This man looked nothing like that last year. That man had glasses and looked like a complete nerd. "Either you were either really stupid or you didn't recognize me. After that incident I hadn't seen you since and Shinji wasn't allowed to leave until you were found. So I had Gin pull up your file and Shinji told me everything he knew about you. I chose you because you were indeed headstrong, smart, and could be a perfect friend to Kai."

"Kai could make his own friends. Why does he need your help?"

"He doesn't he's already taken a liking to you and I promised him that I'd come back with you. I believe you owe him a game. You ran off before you played." Ichigo sighed in defeat knowing there was no point in running. "What is my job?"

"Nothing much really, just out personal assistant and your first assignment is to find a replacement for our science department and someone who can dispose of unwanted employees." Ichigo did not like the way Gin said dispose. It made him think of that dead man from earlier.

*End Flashback*

Ichigo glared at Szayel who just chuckled. "That's rather amusing that you actually thought you could get away." All Ichigo could do was stick out his tongue and fold his arms. "Wait, Szayel_kun you didn't answer my question yesterday." Szayel adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I sent those men to the houses."


	11. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Chapter 11: Innocence Until Proven Guilty

Ichigo glared at Szayel who just chuckled. "That's rather amusing that you actually thought you could get away." All Ichigo could do was stick out his tongue and fold his arms. "Wait, Szayel_kun you didn't answer my question yesterday." Szayel adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I sent those men to the houses." Icigo was beyond pissed and Kai was just confused. "You bastard! What the hell is your problem?!" All heads turn to Ichigo as he slammed his fists on the table. "Calm down, Ichi you're bringing attention to yourself."

Down in the children's play room Grimmjow ran around trying out everything in the room. The last thing he tried out was the swing. He had Ulquiorra push him for the first two swings then he swung on his own. Ulquiorra at in one of the beanbag chairs watching the panther demon swing and holding onto his cat. His forehead was pink because of the ball to the face. He didn't like it down here. The kids were mean, it was too loud and he grew tired of thee ridiculous names.

He looked up at the glass window. There was Ichigo, Szayel, and his caretaker talking. Because of his enhanced vision he could see through the glass clearly. He'd rather be up there with them than down here.

"Ichigo calm down, please. Yelling won't solve anything."Ichigo was still mad, but he said nothing else and folded his arms again. "Why'd you do that, Szayel_kun?" Kai asked looking at Szayel. "That's my way of firing people. Aizen_samam doesn't like useless workers. He wants them to be strong, hard-working, loyal employees. Those men were expendable and served their purpose. When they are of no use to Aizen I fire them."

They were speechless. "Plus I didn't like them or the way they looked at you two. No one is to touch you without mine and your permission." His gaze hardened at the last statement. "So, how'd they do, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I assume that none of them made it out alive."

"It was so cool. If he's that good now, then I can't wait until he's fully grown to see." Kai was filled with excitement. He then turned to look out the window and frowned. "Where did you get demon kids anyway?" Ichigo asked. "Uh, Ichi?"

"Coming to the human world is the ultimate punishment for demon children. They might not have done anything, but if their family has committed treason, the adults are executed and the demon children are sent to the human world to fend for themselves. That's just as bad as being executed."

"Ichi_kun?"

"Why is it just as bad?"

"Ichigo!" They snap their attention to Kai who pointed out the window. "Look!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he stood up running out the observation room with Kai and Szayel following.

Back down stairs

Grimmjow sat on the swings watching all the other kids play. He turned his head in time to see Ulquiorra get hit in the face with a rubber ball. He fell off the bean bag chair dropping his stuffed cat. He sat up and crawled over to Kuro (Just decided to name the cat). Before he got to the cat someone else picked him up. The kid was a good foot taller than Ulquiorra standing up. "Is this your cat?" The boy teased. Ulquiorra didn't answer instead he just tried to reach for him. The boy raised his arm so that he couldn't reach. "It's mine now." He pushed Ulquiorra down on the floor and then ripped the cat apart, while another boy threw the same rubber ball at his head. The other boy continuously bounced the ball off Ulquiorra's face. A crowd began to gather around him.

Grimmjow decided it was time to help, but before he could do anything he was pushed off the swing. He fell flat on his face. "Oops. Somebody had an accident." He could hear laughter all around him. He lifted his head to see a bunch of kids pointing and laughing. He could feel his anger rising from being treated cruelly by these kids and for poor Ulquiorra. His head had to be red from the ball hitting his face so many times. Grimmjow rubbed his nose and looked at his hand. His fingers were covered in blood.

"Why don't you cry to your mommy?"

"Go away no one wants you two freaks here." The kids pointed to his hair and the green under his eyes. Then they all started to chant the same thing. "Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" They both had enough. Ulquiorra caught the ball and threw it at the second boys face. The boy was laid out on the floor holding his face crying. While the other was distracted by his friend's crying, Ulquiorra grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

Grimmjow got into a crouching position and tackled the boy that pushed him off the swing. He punched his face over and over. Then he was tackled off by another boy. They rolled around on the floor fighting. Ulquiorra lifted him off the ground and threw him into a nearby wall. He walked over to the unconscious boy and took the remains of Kuro back. He turned his head to Grimmjow's fight. Grimmjow had the attacking boy pinned to the floor and he was slamming his head down on the mat. Then other boys got involved and jumped the bluenette at once. He started walking over to help, but he was then tackled to the floor and someone started pulling his hair.

Both could hear two familiar voices calling his name. "Ulquiorra!" Whoever was pulling his hair stopped and he looked up to see his caretaker looking at him worried. "Grimmjow!" All of the weight was taken off the bluenette and he sat up to look at Ichigo with eyes full of spite. Kai reached to touch the pale boy's face but he flinched away. He wouldn't have felt any type of pain in his demon form, but his human form is much more fragile. It's the same with Grimmjow. Grimmjow had a bloody nose and a scratch on the right side of his cheek. Ulquiorra's face was red from that ball, but that's it.

"What happened?" Grimmjow snatched his head away from Ichigo. There was a loud scream from the other side of the playroom. They all turned to see a parent holding the unconscious boy that was bullying Ulquiorra. You can see a small hand print around the boy's neck. A few feet away was another parent trying to comfort the crying boy who was hitting Ulquiorra in the face. He hit the boy hard enough to bust his nose. It was the same with the boys that Grimmjow fought. "What happened?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's injuries were minor compared the other boys.

All the kids pointed to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "So you're the parents to these monsters?" Both Ichigo and Kai move in front of the boys. "We're not their parents, but they're under our care. We know they didn't start this." Kai said. "How would you know? You weren't there." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was rather shocked that they were taking a stand to protect them.

"Neither were you asshole!" Ichigo yelled at the man who called them monsters. While Ichigo argued with the parents of the beat up children, Ulquiorra tugged on Kai's pants leg. He turned around to look at Ulquiorra who held up a destroyed Kuro. The tail was ripped off and so was the head. "Oh, no." Kai kneeled in front of Ulquiorra and took the remains of the destroyed cat. "What happened?" Kai turned his head to look at Nel and Szayel who just arrived. "They're claiming that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra started the fight!" Ichigo was red with fury now. "Because they did!" He turned back to the parents. "Shut the hell up you side taking bastards!" One of the parents stepped forward. "You want to repeat that you little runt?" Ichigo stepped forward next. "Shut the hell up you side taking bastards. They would never do that to your kids if they were left alone. They started it."

"Enough." They turned to Nel who stepped. Her usual smile was replaced with a frown. She walked over to Kai and looked at his hands. "What's that?"

"Ulquiorra's favorite toy." There was a long pause. "I see."

"Ms. Tu are you considering that these little demons are innocent?" She glared at the man and he tensed up. "I'm not taking sides. I'm just observing what I see." She looked to Ulquiorra's now red face and Grimmjow's still bleeding nose. "Both of these boys were hit in the face the moment they got here, so I don't think your kids are that innocent." She said to the other parents.

"I also have witnesses to these various children's vicious actions to other kids." Kai stood up straight and looked at her with pleading eyes. "You can plead their case?"

"Of course I can. I have no doubt that they're innocent. But just to be sure…" Nel turned her head to the bean bag chairs. "Stark, Nnoitora." The bean bag chair shifted and two teens stood up and turned around. The first one was tall and lanky with piano teeth and his left eye covered. The second had wavy brown hair and tired blue-grey eyes. "This is Stark and Nnoitora, they keep an eye eys for trouble makers and report back to me. To back up their claim I have cameras installed in this building. I never need to watch the cameras. They always tell the truth. Who started it?"

The brunette yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It wasn't the new guys that's for sure." The tall teen pulled out a phone and tossed it to Nel. "We have proof." After she watched Ulquiorra get hit in the face with the ball and get his toy taken she loaded the next video. There was Grimmjow getting pushed off the swing. "Here's your proof. Your children are suspended until further notice." Nel turned to Kai and Ichigo. "I do sincerely apologize for these children's behavior." Nel said apologizing then turning to the kids who started the fight. "You owe these kids an apology."

"We're sorry." The kids bow. "Now leave." Both the parents and their kids leave. "Everyone else go back to playing." Her cheerful smile returned to her beautiful face. She reaches down and picks up Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "Come with me. You too Stark and Nnoitora"


	12. They're Not The Only Demons

Chapter 12: They're Not The Only Demons

After she watched Ulquiorra get hit in the face with the ball and get his toy taken she loaded the next video. There was Grimmjow getting pushed off the swing. "Here's your proof. Your children are suspended until further notice." Nel turned to Kai and Ichigo. "I do sincerely apologize for these children's behavior." Nel said apologizing then turning to the kids who started the fight. "You owe these kids an apology."

"We're sorry." The kids bow. "Now leave." Both the parents and their kids leave. "Everyone else go back to playing." Her cheerful smile returned to her beautiful face. She reaches down and picks up Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "Come with me. You too Stark and Nnoitora"

Nel walked out the building to the playground outside. There was a picnic table nearby so she sat on the seat while she sat Ulquiorra and Grimmjowon the table. "Thank you for helping, Nel_chan." She reached under the picnic table and pulled out a first aid kit. She set it in between them and opened the kit. "No problem. Anything for fellow demons." Kai tilted his head in confusion. "Fellow demon?" Nel poured some alcohol on a folded piece of gauze cleaned the cut on Grimmjow's face. "Yeah, Stark, Nnoitora, me and Szayel."

Kai and Ichigo turned to look at Szayel who just shrugged. "You should've seen it coming, but yes I am a demon."

"Nnoitora, can you get my stuff out the office?" The lanky scoffed. "Whatever." He went back inside. "That's so cool." Kai jumped up and down practically squealing. "What kind of demons are you guys?"

"Incubus" Szayel answered adjusting his glasses. "Succubus." Nel answered while putting a bandage over Grimmjow's cut. As soon as her hands left his face, Grimmjow tackled Ichigo to the ground. "What the hell, Grimmjow?" He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and wouldn't let go. Ichigo tried to pry off the strong blunette, but it was no use. Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and purred in his ear. "Dammit, Grimmjow!" Ichigo backed up too far and tripped over the picnic table falling in the soft grass. "Fuck!"

"Why don't you guys have to wear chokers?"

"Our power is fully developed, while theirs is not"

She then took Kuro's pieces and pulled out a needle and thread from the kit. "Wolf demon." Szayel pointed to a sleeping Stark. "Nnoitora's a jackal." Nel answers and began sewing the cat back together. After jumping up and down Kai paused and blinked twice. "Wait, were all of you kicked out of you home?"

"I left by choice to research humans." Szayel answered. "Really, what do you think about us?" He adjusted his glasses. "Your race is pathetic. A waste of three hundred years." Kai pouted. "Go to hell, bastard! We don't have inhuman powers." Szayel ignored Ichigo's outburst and changed the subject. "I never did tell you the reason why this is the ultimate punishment for demon children, so I will tell we are young we crave an uncontrollable thirst for blood. Because we are on our own we have no limits to our hunger. We age differently than humans. One year for yo u is twelve years to us. Once we reach the age 21 we no longer age physically."

"Wait, so by the end of this year they'll be thirteen in human years, so when you said that we take care of them til they are fully grown. Fully grown means 21. They'll only be staying with us for a year and seven months?" Szayel nodded. "It's their choice whether to stay with you or not, but yes."

"If they don't stay with us then what's going to happen to them?"

"Simple, we're the new Espada members of Hueco Mundo." Szayel answered and Kai pouted folding his chest. "No fair. That gives Szayel_kun another reason to boss me around." Nel laughed as she handed Ulquiorra the expertly repaired cat. He holds the cat tightly. "Is everything okay now?" He just stares at the big breasted woman. "He can't understand us right now. Kai's going to teach him"

"How? He doesn't understand and he doesn't read. "

"You're smart enough to teach a child. I taught him his ABCs and pronunciations. Teach him how to make conversation and understand what others are saying, unless you can't even do that." Before he could answer a loud booming voice. "Ichigo!" He stopped fighting Grimmjow and sat up to turn around. There stood the angry red head that he was forbidden to see glaring down at him. "Oh, hey Renji. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked standing up straight.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here? I get a call from Rukis stating that she sees a familiar mop of orange hair sitting with a bunch of freaks!" The stupid Red head was now the center of everyone's attention. Grimmjow hissed at the red head and his grip tightened around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo glared at Renji's rude behavior to his coworkers, new friends, and ward. "What the hell's with the kid?! Is he yours? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Calm down he's part of my job and I'm staying with him for a year or two to take care of him." Ichigo explained. "In other words he will no longer be staying in his apartment so don't look for him. Whatever relationship you two had is over, so please leave." Szayel's gaze hardened. "Like hell I'm goin anywhere without Ichigo. You can shove that attitude of yours up your ass." Renji reached for Ichigo's arm, but instead Grimmjow's teeth latched onto his hand. "Ah, let go you son of a bitch." Renji punched him in the face with his other hand. Grimmjow let his hand go and let go of Ichigo's neck. He tried to lung at the red head, but Ichigo was holding him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You punched a kid." Renji ignored his loud rant and examined his hand. "The little turd broke the skin." Renji looked up just in time for Szayel to grab his throat and lift him in the air. Nel rushed over to Grimmjow and checked his face. She touched his already tender nose and more blood gushed out. "I had finally got it to stop bleeding."

"I told you to leave. You've caused enough trouble."

"Hey, what did I just walk into?" Nnoitora asked walking up to the commotion and Stark finally jolted awake to look at what was going on. "Uh?"

"Go to hell, bastard." Szayel turned to the group. "Go ahead and head to Kai's house. I'll meet you there. Don't question me just go." Kai walked over to Ulquiorra turned around and knelt down. He climbed on Kai's back and they all left. "Put me down you pink haired freak."Renji struggled to get out of the pinkette's grip. "You don't know the meaning of a freak." As he raised his other hand it glowed pink "The hell are you doing?"

"Making you regret ever coming here." Without warning he stabbed his hand in the red head's gut and twisted. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "It'll go much faster if you relax, Renji Abari." His body finally went limp and he lost consciousness. Szayel pulled his hand out and let him fall to the ground. He looked at his bloody glove and sighed. "I didn't want to get my hands dirty." He explained taking a white handkerchief out of his left pocket and a syringe with pink liquid inside. He wiped his hands and stuffed his handkerchief back in his pocket. He then stuck the syringe in Renji's neck and pushed the liquid inside. Once, all the liquid was inserted he removed the syringe and watched his wound glow pink. As soon as the glow disappeared so did the wound. "Good luck trying to find a piece of mind. You won't sleep until I say so." With that said Szayel left the unconscious man on the ground.

"I think I'll change before I go to the house. I should bring something for Grimmjow. He won't want the blood."


	13. Kai's Story

Chapter 13: Kai's Story

Kai and Ichigo removed the chokers as soon as they entered the house. Grimmjow immediately ran up the walls literally and Ulquiorra flew to his favorite spot above the tv. As soon as Kai got into the living room he stopped. Everyone else sat down on the available seats in the living room. "What's wrong?" He looked at the brand new tv and the replaced window. He didn't replace either, so who got in the house?

"Nothing to worry out." He looks at his house guests. "Would you guys like anything?"

"Not hungry."

"No."

"Ate earlier." No one seemed to want anything so he decided to get something for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow he knew they were hungry. So Kai pulled out a blood packet and the only pack of fish he could find. He set the fish on the counter and looked around in the cabinets for a plate to put the fish on. When he found one he turned around to find the fish gone. "What?" He looked around and scratched his head in confusion. Then something dropped on his head and landed in front of him.

It was the packet of fish, but it was open and one was missing. Grimmjow quietly but quickly ran across the ceiling with the fish in his mouth to get back to the living room. Kai looked up at the ceiling, but nothing was there. "Hey, Ichi_kun?" Kai grabbed the blood packet and walked back into the living room. The orangette looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Does Grimmjow sneak in and take food?"

"Yeah, he does." Ichigo answered looking at Grimmjow who was laying by his feet chewing on the fish. Nel walked over to the sliding door and opened it. "It's good for them to play in as much open space as possible." Kai just smiled at the advice and walked toward Ulquiorra holding out the blood packet. Before it could reach the bat a flash of blue crossed their vision and snatched the packet out of Kai's hand. "Grimmjow!" The said cat dashed through the sliding doorand running up the tree that was miraculously bullet free. Ulquiorra immediately flew after him wanting to get his lunch back.

"Let them play." Nel giggled watching Ulquiorra chase after Grimmjow. Ulquiorra used his tail to try and grab Grimmjow, but he was a little faster. The feline ran up to the last tree branch and laid there. The hand that held the packet hung off the branch. His fish still hung from his mouth. The branch was just out of Ulquiorra's reach, so he flew up to the branch and snatched the fish right out of the panther's mouth. He growled and jumped out the tree to get his fish back, but Ulquiorra flew out of the way. Grimmjow landed on the ground and jumped at the bat again. "He deserved it for bein an asshole to me yesterday." Ichigo declared turning away from the scene to look at a sleeping Stark and Nnoitora.

"So, Kai." He turned from the scene to look at Nel. "Nel is curious, how does Kai know Aizen_sama so well? Everyone, but Szayel_sama knows Ichigo's story."

"How do you know?"

"Gin_sama told us. He thought it was funny." If Gin wasn't his boss, he'd kick his ass to next Tuesday. 'That asshole!' Kai bit his lip and twirled his fingers around. "It's not that easy to talk about." Nel squeezed his arm. "Please, Kai_kun, If it's bad I'll give you a big hug."

*Flashback*

Thirteen year old Kai walked down the street holding a teddy bear in one hand and his mother's hand in the other. Kai was born in Germany, but he's half German half Italian. His mother's German and his deceased father is Italian. He never had friends, because of his eyes and the fact that he wasn't purely German. His mom was his only friend. His mom always felt bad since she would wake up to him crying every night. Every year on his birthday, December 25, his mother would take him to the abandoned park to play in the snow that he loved so much.

This is always how he spent his Christmas, but he didn't mind. He loved the snow and he loved his mother. As he ran to play with the snow his mother sat on the bench and played in the snow. "Come play with me Mi_chan." Her name was Mina Bellarose. She was shamed by her family, because she had a baby, but no husband. They had nobody left. It was just them. "Mi_chan, come play with me!" Kai looked to his mother smiling then he frowned when a large shadow appeared behind Mina.

"Mi_chan, behind you!" Before she had time to react a large blade pierced through her chest. Her eyes widened as she coughed up blood. "K-Kai, run now." He was horrified and confused at the state his mother was in. "But Mi_chan-"

"Don't ask questions just run." Kai stood up and ran off as her head dropped and didn't lift up again. He ran unaware that he was being followed. He slipped on a sheet of ice falling on his face. As he sat up tears flowed down his cheeks. "Mi_chan."

"Well, there you are." He jumped at the voice it was rough, hoarse, and raspy, but he had no idea what the voice was saying. The cold wind blew burning the poor boy's cheeks. He used his coat sleeve to cover his face until the wind stopped blowing. "Isn't that cute? Now come with me." As soon as Kai moved his sleeves down he saw the huge hands reach for him. He scrambled to his feet and ran. "Come on kid don't run you'll only make things harder." The large man caught up to him and grabbed his by the hood.

"Stop it!" He thrashed and struggled to get away. "Look, brat I don't know what you're saying, but I'm only doing my job." He pulled Kai closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. He hoisted the boy over his shoulder and headed to a nearby black car. Out the corner of Kai's eye he could see his dead mother still dripping blood from the fatal wound. "Mi_chan." The tears never stopped flowing down the boys cheeks as he beat on the man's back. "That's it!" He was suddenly hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.


	14. Leave Me Alone

Chapter 14: Leave Me Alone!

Kai woke up to bright light being shined in his face. He tried to shield his face but his arms wouldn't move. He looked up to see his arms chained to the bed post. He was only able to sit up halfway when the cover fell off of his bare chest. He tried to figure out how he ended up in this predicament when it dawned on him. He was with his mom playing in the snow when someone killed her and came after him. That's all he remembered and tears fell down his face.

Then the door opened to reveal a strange man in black holding a syringe. "Now hold still, kid everything will be over soon." He moved closer completely unaware of Kai's fear of needles. He kicked and screamed as the man held his neck down and stuck the needle in. He immediately started feeling the effects of the drug. "It'll keep you calm." His body might've stopped moving, but he was all but calm. His mind was racing and he wanted to go home. "Is that better?" Instead of answering he just looked at him.

The man pulled out a key. "Now I'm going to unlock you and we can walk together." As soon as the cuffs were unlocked he kicked the man in the face and ran. Then he started to feel dizzy and hot he fell to the floor. Someone yanked him to his feet by the hair. He yelped and grabbed the hand that his hair. "You shouldn't have run." He held the knife to Kai's face. He kneed the man in the stomach. He grunted and held his stomach letting go of the knife and his hair.

Kai grabbed the knife and started to run, but the man grabbed the end of his hair and started to pull him back. Before he got any closer Kai used the knife and cut his hair. His hair now stopped at his shoulders, but he didn't care. So the man wouldn't come after him, he tackled the man to the floor. He stabbed his throat and slid the knife across. Blood splashed all over his face and body. "Hey You!" He jumped and turned around to see several men looking at him in shock and anger.

One man grabbed him by his wrist, and stabbed him in the side. He bit his bit trying not to scream out He then grabbed the katana that hung from his hip and sliced stabbed the man in the left side of his chest. As he ripped out the sword another attacked. He used the butt of the sword and hit him in the nose then cut off his head. He stabbed the next man in the stomach and threw him over his shoulder. By the time he killed or injured all of the men he was covered in blood. Once he managed to pull the sharp blade out of his side, he started to walk down the halls of the unknown building. Soon the drug's effects began to act again.

His body began to heat up and he was getting dizzy. His legs started to give out on him and his body began to feel like lead. He fell to the floor and began to crawl still holding the sword. He crawled until he couldn't crawl anymore, so he sat against a wall nearly paralyzed. The only thing he could still move was his arms. "I'm assuming those killings were your doing." Without lifting his head he held up the bloody sword ready to strike the threat down. "Stay calm child I'm no threat." What Kai feared the most was that he couldn't understand what was being said to him.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled in his native tongue. He began to struggle to hold up the sword. He was finally losing all feeling in his body. He began to feel defeated finally realizing that this might be it for him. He lost the only family he knew and the only one who was willing to take care of him. HE lost her on his birthday, the day when he was happiest. He was in a very unfamiliar place and his only way to fight back was beginning to become too heavy to hold. As his arms finally gave out on him he broke down and cried in front of the owner of the voice.

"Mina." He wanted to wipe the tears but he couldn't move an inch. A hand grabbed his chin and lifted it up. He could barely make out the person, since the tears blocked his vision. "Mina Bellarose?" the hand wiped the tears from his eyes. It was a man with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore black thick framed glasses and all white. "Who is she to you?" Kai didn't answer because he couldn't understand a word he said. "Who is she to you?" He asked again, but in a different language; his language. "She was my mother."

"I never knew she had children. How old are you?" The man just smiled the whole time. "Thirteen."

"Why aren't you with Mina?"

"They killed her and took me." This was the first time he had seen the man frown and he wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not. "I see…. There is no family to take care of you." He wanted to shake his head, but all he could do was talk. "No. Where am I?"

"You're in Tokyo, Japan." Kai wore a look of confusion, shock, and fear. "You have impressive fighting skills for a boy your age." He smiled weakly as he began to nod off. The man held up his chin again. "What is your name?" Kai fought to stay awake as he just remembered he had a stab wound that was still bleeding. "Kai."

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. Would you be fine if you were under my care?" The boys smile widened. "That would make me happy." He passed out in the man's arms.

*End Flashback*

"Did he ever tell you how he knew your mother?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, three years after he found me." He turned to look at Ichigo with a blank expression. "He was her lover three years before my birth." Kai answered and watched Grimmjow try to pounce on Ulquiorra still holding his blood packet. It was obvious that they weren't going to give up that easily. "So, technically you really are a bastard." Nel walked up to Ulquiorra and punched him in the head. "Ow, what? It's true, unless you count Aizen_sama as a father figure to you."

"Just stop talking, Nnoitora." Stark said with his eyes closed. Kai tuned out their arguing and watched the two demons. Ulquiorra flew into the air with Grimmjow wrapped in his tail. He scratched at Ulquiorra's tail and it dropped him. Grimmjow screeched as he plummeted to the ground below. He aimed for the tree branch. He barely caught it with his claws. Once he climbed up onto the branch he wrapped his arms, legs, and tail around the tree.

He glared and hissed at Ulquiorra who floated to the ground and eyed an object several feet away from Grimmjow. He looked at the object that Ulquiorra was eyeing and realized he dropped the blood packet. Grimmjow unraveled himself and leaped toward the packet, but this time Ulquiorra had a advantage. He saw it first, so he flew towards the packet. Ulquiorra grabbe the packet and tripped the panther up with his tail. Grimmjow fell face first into the grass. He sat up and pouted looking right into Kai's eyes. Now Grimmjow had neither object to hold onto.

His attention was averted when his fish was dangling in front of his face. He looked at it hungrily and jumped up to grab him, but the tail would move just out of reach. Kai laughed at the scene before them. "What's so funny?" He jumped when Szayel appeared next to him.


	15. What Did He Do To Me?

**Sorry for not updating sooner I'll try and post at least one new chapter everyday**

Chapter 15: What Did He Do To Me?

"Szayel_kun, when did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago." Kai just shrugged and left the living room to go upstairs. "I hope you don't plan on playing video games, Kai." He came back into the living room and stuck his tongue out at the man.

"What did you do you to Renji?" Ichigo seemed curious yet worried at the same time. Szayel began to wonder how far their relationship went, both physically and mentally. "I didn't kill him yet if that's what you're wondering. I should've killed him then the world is better without idiots like him. But he won't be sleeping." He could feel his smile widening. "Szayel that smile is really creepy. What did you do to that boy?" He waved her off nothing too bad. "Just an experimental drug I'm trying out. I hope it works."

"How does it work, Szayel?" Everyone waited in anticipation, except Stark of course. "Let's just say it gives him a taste of his own medicine, with a little extra fun. If he wants Ichigo he will have him." Kai smiles. "That's great."

"Wait." Ichigo stands in front of Kai and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Kai, you can't be serious." Kai smile faltered and turned into an unreadable frown. "Yes I am serious. I told you he was bad news. Kenpachi told you he was bad news. I told you that if I found out that he hurt you that I would get involved. You didn't listen. I never liked Renji."

"That doesn't give you the right to torture him to death!" Kai's gaze hardened. "What gives him the right to treat you and others how he pleases?" Ichigo eyes widen in realization. "You're my friend meaning that I will do anything for you, including getting rid of those who hurt you."

"You can't solve everything by getting rid of everyone."

"I know that's why when Renji is gone I won't have to feel this way and you'll be happy again. If Szayel hadn't have went to your apartment then you'd still be letting Renji do whatever he wanted."He turned back toward the window. Ulquiorra finally gave Grimmjow the fish and they were both sitting under the tree. "I don't know what happened, but whenever you're around him it's like you lose yourself. Every time I see you, you get even more depressed. There's no fire in your eyes anymore. Now that I have the chance I'll make sure that he can't hurt you anymore. I'd do the same for Szayel_kun, Nel_chan, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. I'd do the same for everyone, because I care."

He turned back to Ichigo. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Awe Kai!" Nel jumped forward and tackled him to the ground and pulled him into a hug. "You'd save me too?" He could feel her hug tighten to the point that he was losing air fast. "Can you let go, please." She squeezed tighter and swings him around. "Nel is so happy Kai cares. Nel will never let go." While Kai was struggling to get Nel off Ichigo turned to look at Szayel. "What did you mean by if he wants me he can have me?

Ever since Renji woke up from whatever that pink haired freak did he wasn't feeling well. It was two minutes to twelve when he finally got home. He figured going straight to bed would solve his problem. He took two steps toward the bed room when the pain in his stomach became unbearable. He doubled over in pain and began coughing up something thick and white.

"Damn what the hell is this?" He coughed up more of it. He covered his mouth hoping to stop anymore from coming out. Instead he started choking on it. So he removed his hand and the white substance spewed out like a waterfall. He finally coughed up the rest and used the wall to pull himself up. He looked down at the white puddle. "Maybe I was just sick." He heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he closed the bathroom door the suspicious white puddle began to move. The puddle swirled around in the air forming a hand attached to an arm. The arm stretched out of the puddle and the hand grabbed onto the leg of the hallway table by the wall. It pulled against the table and a head began to lift from the puddle. Half of a male body was pulled out of the puddle. As the body was pulled out the puddle got smaller. The stranger was finally able to stand up with the help of the table.

A hoarse watery chuckle rumbled from his throat.

Renji finally shed all of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Throughout the shower all he could think about was Ichigo and how he had left without telling him. Ichigo always bad mouth and threatened to leave, but he never thought he would actually do it. He punched the wall. "Dammit, I'm not losing him to anyone. He'll come back even if I have to drag him back."

"Renji?" His name snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice calling his name. "Ichigo?" He turned off the shower and took the towel off the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom. "Ichigo, where the hell are you! Stop hiding from me and take your punishment you little bitch!" Renji called out. "No need to yell I'm in the room." He stomped into the room. "Ichigo, you got some explaining to do! Where the hell were you-" He stopped realizing that the person sitting naked on his bed was not Ichigo.


	16. Feel His Pain

Chapter 16: Feel His Pain

"No need to yell I'm in the room." He stomped into the room. "Ichigo, you got some explaining to do! Where the hell were you-" He stopped realizing that the person sitting naked on his bed was not Ichigo.

"What's wrong, you act like you've seen a ghost." The man before him looked exactly like a ghost version of Ichigo. He had paper white skin and snow white hair. The sclera of his eyes was black while the pupils were golden. "Who the hell are you? You're not Ichigo." The man threw his head back laughed manically. "What's so funny? Get the hell out!"

"My, my, such a temper. I see why Ichi left you?" This stranger and his voice was starting to annoy him. "What the hell do you know? How the hell did you get in?"

"What do you care? I bet you still want to fuck me just because I look like Ichigo."He had finally had enough of this man and stomped to the living room and grabbed his phone. He began dialing a number. He put the phone to his ear only for it to be snatched away. He turned his head to receive a punch in the face. He stumbled into the sofa trying to gain his footing again.

A fistful of his hair was grabbed and he was thrown into living room table breaking it in half. "Dammit, what the hell's your problem?" Renji looked up to see the naked albino above him. "You're my problem, Renji. Ichigo might've been lenient with you." He wrapped his hand around his throat. "But I will not be so tolerant of your bullshit." Renji tugged at his attacker's hand t trying to pry it off. He stomped his foot in Renji's stomach. He flinched in pain. While still holding his throat he sat on the red head's chest.

"What's the matter pest?" He reached behind him and snatched off the towel. He grabbed Renji's limp cock and tugged at it. "Where's that brute strength you always use on Ichigo?" He flicked his thumb over the tip. "St-stop it, bastard." The albino lifted Renji's head and slammed it on the ground several times until he was rendered unconscious. He then dragged him out the living room back to the bedroom.

Szayel smirked sensing that Shiro has now awakened. "Szayel, what did you mean by that statement?" Ichigo waited for an answer. "You'll see soon enough."

"No! Tell me now!" He grabbed the front of the scientist's shirt. "So impatient. One of your many flaws that I find so amusing." He turns his head away. "I'm still not telling."

"You always do this you bastard!" Szayel chuckled. "Why do you think I do it? I find it funny to see you so riled up." Ichigo punched him in the face. "Ichigo!" Kai ran over to grab his arm before he could land a hit. "What the hell did you do to him?" Szayel stumbled back a few feet and wiped the side of his mouth. "Kai was right you do still care and that's a problem." Szayel disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo. His hand glowed pink as he grabbed Ichigo's face and slammed him into the floor head first. It was enough force to force Kai to hit a nearby wall.

"Ichigo!" As soon as Szayel let go he jumped out of the way in time to avoid Grimmjow's sharpened claws. Grimmjow lunged at him but Szayel avoided it and set his glowing hand on Grimmjow's head. He immediately calmed down and sat down. "Why did you do that?" Kai asked rubbing the back of his head. "We don't have time for his mixed emotions. Grimmjow doesn't need to be taken care of by someone who doesn't have both his personal and his work life together. I've erased the memory of him ever meeting Renji Abari. So whatever happens to him will be of no concern to Ichigo." Kai looked at an unconscious Ichigo. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't feel happy. Maybe, it was because Ichigo wasn't forgetting on his own. "You are not to bring him up under no circumstances."

When Renji finally woke up he was tied down to the bed. "What the hell?"

"So you're finally awake, then." He lifts his head as far as he can to look at the albino Ichigo. In his left hand were a series of needles and his right was a handful of knives. "What the hell are those for?" The man's watery laughter echoed through the room. He closed the door with his foot and walked closer to the red head and sat on his stomach. "What the hell are you planning?" He set the needles and knives on the nightstand. He picked up a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder.

He screamed out loud as he dragged it up his arm until it reached his wrist. "That's right. Scream. Scream and know the pain Ichigo's been through." He picked up another knife. "Go to hell you bastard." He screamed out again as the albino reached behind himself and stab his side repeatedly. "Bastard, who the hell are you?" He was stabbed one final time and the knife was left in the wound. "I am Ichigo's double. I carry his hatred, fear, anger, despair. I feed off of it. I treat others how they treat him. I am his horse he is my king." He grabbed a third knife and carved in his chest. Renji writhed and squirmed under him. "I take out anything that poses a threat to his well-being, to his life. I was taken out Ichigo's body and given a body by Szayelapporro Granz, Chief scientist of Hueco Mundo. I am Hichigo Shirosaki and you're my bitch." By the end of the speech he carved the word "BITCH" in his skin

He moved off of the man's stomach and sat in between his legs, but not before grabbing another knife. By this time Renji was fighting away his incoming death. "Awe you're dying on me already? We're just getting started. Shiro poked at his entrance with the knife. Renji's eyes widen at the realization. "Don't you dare!" Shiro forced the knife through his unused asshole cutting through every muscle it touched. He screamed loudly and arched his back. "Watching you thrash around and scream is such a turn on." He pumped his cock in sync with the knife he pulling out and forcing back in.

When he finally came Renji had stopped moving and the life was leaving his usually angry fierce eyes. "Don't think you can get away by dying on me, bitch."


	17. You're Not Going Anywhere

Sorry if it turns you off but he had to suffer for what he did to Ichigo. Not a Renji fan.

Chapter 17: You're not going anywhere

When he finally came Renji had stopped moving and the life was leaving his usually angry fierce eyes. "Don't think you can get away by dying on me, bitch." Shiro pulled out the knives and stabbed the needle in his heart and pushed the blue liquid inside. He watched all the wounds heal and the life returned to his eyes. Renji gasped and sat up as much as he could. His widened eyes looked at Shiro who was sporting a frown. "Why the hell are you still here? You got what you wanted."

"Who said I was done? You died too fast." He carved the word "Bitch" in his chest again, but this time Renji held his breath bit his lip so that he wouldn't scream. As soon as the blade left his pierced skin he took a deep breath and glared at Shiro. "I hate you. Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Ichigo asked you the same thing so why should I? Besides I'm having too much fun." He bent Renji's legs giving him full access to his newly healed hole and poked at it. "Stop it, bastard!" He looked back at the red head with a wide smirk. "You're not in the position to give orders, bitch." He jammed two fingers into the tight hole. "Ah! Dammit, stop!" His thrashing only pushed them in more. With his other hand he grabbed a nearby knife and stabbed it into his side. Renji squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth together. He stopped moving and the fingers thrust in and out.

"Shit!" His eyes widened and he arched his back as the finger hit a bundle of nerves. He pulled out his fingers and slammed his hardened cock inside the tightened hole. His screams echoed throughout the apartment.

Kenpachi was making his usual rounds in his building making sure that everything was going just fine. He paused when he heard screams coming from Renji's apartment. He looked at the door debating on whether or not figure out what was going on. "Tch. Whatever poor souls he's fucking with now isn't my problem. I'm just glad it isn't Ichigo. " He finished his rounds and went back up the stairs.

About a year later

When Ichigo finally woke up it was twelve in the afternoon. He sat up only to hit something hard. He laid back down and held his forehead. "Fuck!" He removed his hand to glare at the object. His eyes widened to see Grimmjow sitting in his lap, but there was something different. He was taller and looked a little older. Older as in thirteen years old. He was in his human form without the choker and his hair was much shorter now. "Ow, Grimmjow what the hell?" He looked at Ichigo with that shit eating grin he developed two months ago. "Time to get up fucker! You ain't sleeping all day like you usually do, lazy ass." Ichigo glared at the panther not liking his choice in language at all. "Fuck you and leave me alone. Damn pest." He pulled the cover over his head and turned away.

He glared at the stubborn Ichigo and raised his hand over the lump. A small ball of red light formed and without warning he shot it. There was a loud explosion and a loud scream. Smoke flooded the room. "Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow left the room and leaned against the door frame. "Grimmjow, you bastard." Ichigo used what was left of the bed post to help him stand up. All that was left of his night clothes was his boxers which was singed at the bottom." What the hell do you want Gimmjow!" The bluenette just shrugged and dashed off. "Damn you! Get the hell back here!" Grimmjow was already out the door.

Kai laid down sprawled out on the sofa tired and having a major headache that he's been having for days. He hasn't been able to do anything since. Everytime he moved the headache got worse, so he stayed put. He put a book over his face ready to fall asleep. "Kai." He removed the book from his face and smiled weakly at thirteen year old human Ulquiorra. He no longer needed the choker "You still aren't feeling well?" Kai closed his eyes. "I'll be fine, don't worry have fun with whatever you're doing today." It was quiet for a minute or two. "I'll bring some tea and medicine for you. You will take it." Kai pouted and glared at the pale boy.

"You can't make me."

"Either you willingly take the medicine or I will tie you down and I will force it down your throat." Kai was surprise and a little afraid at the same time, but Kai was still going to be as defiant as ever. "No I'm not taking any medicine and I'm going to hang with Ichigo anyway. You can't tell me what to do" Kai stuck his tongue out at the other boy. He said nothing did an about face and left. Kai rolled his eyes and turned away.

He heard footsteps behind him but he refused to turn around. "Kai, you will take the medicine when I return and I will not repeat myself." Kai folded his arms. "No. I hate medicine."

"Childish." He sat up and turned to glare at Ulquiorra, but his glare turned into a nervous glance when he saw a black chain in his hand. "What are you doing with that? Ulquiorra tugged at the chain. "If you won't listen to reason then I'll make sure you won't go anywhere."


	18. Only Three Percent

Chapter 18: Only Three Percent Chance

Ulquiorra walked down the street heading to the store to get Kai some medicine. He found it rather annoying at the fact that Kai didn't want to take care of himself. He decided to leave him chained to his bed and locked the door. Of course he turned on some music so it wasn't completely quiet. "Hey Ulquiorra!" He stopped and turned his head to see a very large tan skinned man with sideburns and brown eyes. There stood Espada number 10, Yammy Llargo."What is it Yammy?"

"Just came to greet ya small fry. So how's that caretaker of yours? Did he let ya take charge?" Ulquiorra raised his eyes brow not knowing what he was implying. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am simply going to the store for medicine." He continued walking. "You know mating season's coming up in 7 months for you and Grimmjow." He walked into the store gathering needed materials and Yammy followed him. "What are you saying? I don't mate." The older man let out a hearty laugh.

"No one told you about mating?" Ulquiorra paid for his things and left the store. "On every demon's 21st birthday they go into their first session heat and try to mate with the first thing they see male or female." He was never told anything like this. It was never mentioned to him in even one sentence. "You should mark him as soon as possible or someone else will. I'd love it if it was me." Yammy said walking away from the confused raven.

'I will not be mating him nor will I let anyone including that idiot touch him.' With that thought in mind he turned and headed back to the house.

Grimmjow left the house and jumped on the skateboard in the driveway heading into town. He was on his way to meet with Nnoitora. They became friends a lot quicker than he thought. There was a time when he couldn't stand the tall bastard, because he touched _**his**_ berry. Yes, he already planned to claim him when he turned 21. He didn't want anyone else but the fiery orangette that was occasionally able to challenge him. He knew the advantages and disadvantages of it, because of Szayel.

*Flashback*

*Last month*

Grimmjow sat outside Szayel's lab reading a comic waiting for the scientist to finish his latest project. He wanted to talk to him about a 'special' moment about his 21st birthday. "Grimmjow." He looked up to see Szayel in his favorite labcoat covered in blood. "Let's take a walk." Szayel turned and left with Grimmjow following behind. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You'll be coming of age soon."

"I know that what of it?"

"It means you will go through your first cycle of heat and you will probably mate the first thing you see."

"Tch. I'll just fuck Ichigo it's no big deal."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He looks at Szayel with a confused look. "If you choose to mate with Ichigo he might not make it." The bluenette stopped anf looked at the pinkette. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Humans can be mated with demons, but there is a reason why no demon does. One because they can be submissive and are very weak. Two, because our venom is a strong aphrodisiac that makes them easily control."

"So?"

"It's a venom, meaning it could still kill our mate. It won't kill a demon as easily. Once the venom is administered then your instincts take over and-"

"And we fuck them into submission. What's the big deal?"

"Humans don't have the same amount of stamina. Depending on your race will depend on how long you will be in heat. Humans are at the bottom of the food chain and you are sixth from the top meaning your heat lasts for weeks. In heat your instincts take over and they take what they want, which could result in you going too far and killing him." Grimmjow stopped midstride and looked down. Szayel stopped and looked back at him.

"Why tell me this?"

"I know how you feel about Ichigo and the chance of him living through your heat will be only 3%."

*End Flashback*

"Hey, Grimmjow!" He didn't answer to whoever was calling him, so he ended up being close lined off his skateboard hitting the ground. "Ow, What the fuck you bastard?" He looked up to see Nnoitora pointing to his skateboard going into incoming traffic and being crushed. "I just saved your ass that's what the fuck." He stood up and glared at the older demon. "What the hell's got you so out of it?"

He just turned his head to glare at the window. "You worried about that hot piece of ass, Ichigo." He turned his head to glare at him. "Easy, easy panther. I'm just teasing ya, but of course I would like ta fuck him one good time. I bet he's a screamer, too-" Before he could add anything else Grimmjow punched him in the stomach then the face and stomped off.

Nnoitora held a hand to his now bleeding nose but still smiled. "Aw come on Grimm I know you'd want to fuck him too. Don't be so uptight. What are you protecting your precious berry?" Griimjow knew he was teasing him. So he decided it was time to leave the bastard where he was. He turned to see Nnoitora walking to catch up to him. "Fuck you, spoon freak"

Meanwhile

Ulquiorra found Kai still chained up and asleep. He moved closer to the bed and noticed dried up tear patterns going down his face. 'What happened while I was gone?' He removed the chains and left the now quiet room. Wait, quiet? Ulquiorra stopped in the doorway and turned his head to look at the room. 'There's no music on. I turned it on. Someone else was here.'

Grimmjow returned home with Nnoitora in tow. He slammed the door in his face, because he was still pissed. "Come on Grimm I'm sorry." All Grimmjow heard was bullshit so he headed to the living room. He stopped by the sofa and smelled the air. 'Someone else has been here. I don't recognize the scent. What the hell is it?" He smelled the air again. It led him upstairs where the scent was strongest. He froze when he realized the scent was coming from Ichigo's room.

He opened the door to see Ichigo fast asleep but there was something in the chair beside his bed. "What the fuck?!


	19. Pain, Misery, Despair

Chapter 19: Pain, Misery, Despair

Grimmjow returned home with Nnoitora in tow. He slammed the door in his face, because he was still pissed. "Come on Grimm I'm sorry." All Grimmjow heard was bullshit so he headed to the living room. He stopped by the sofa and smelled the air. 'Someone else has been here. I don't recognize the scent. What the hell is it?" He smelled the air again. It led him upstairs where the scent was strongest. He froze when he realized the scent was coming from Ichigo's room.

He opened the door to see Ichigo fast asleep but there was something in the chair beside his bed. "What the fuck?!" There stood a dark figure. It was tall and wearing a long black cloak with burned ends. It wore a hood. "Who the fuck are you?!" His red ball of red light formed in his hand as the hooded figure turned to look at him. All Grimmjow could see was black where the face should be.

He lifted his hand and fired the red beam making a large hole where the window should've been. The figure was gone. He walked closer to the hole and looked out the hole to see the dark figure heading into the woods. "Damn." He turned from the hole to look at Ichigo. He was fast asleep with tear stains on his face. "What the hell happened?"

*Earlier*

Kai watched Ulquiorra leave the room and close the door. As soon he did his headache returned with a burning vengeance. It felt like something was clawing inside his skull and the screaming inside his head made it worse. Black mist filled the room and he began to look around frantically. Images began to flash in his mind. They were all images of a woman with long black hair and blue green eyes.

There was hundreds of images of that woman from his birth to her death. Tears began to fall from his eyes. The music started to fade and the lights flicker on and off. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the images, but they didn't go away. "Stop it!" He yelled out but images appeared faster and they were images he's never seen. The first one was of Ichigo taking a sword to the chest. Another one was of Ulquiorra getting cut to pieces. Grimmjow's body was slightly singed and he had cuts and bruises all over. They were all images of his friends and their deaths.

Fear, darkness and despair began to take over his senses. The screaming continued. In the midst of the screaming he could hear a voice talking to him. It was creepy and raspy. "That's right cry let me feed off your pain and misery." His eyes snapped open to see that his room was filled with darkness. He couldn't see a thing, but he didn't feel chains binding him. Instead it felt like silk fabric wrapped around his body and secured him to the bed post. He still couldn't move. "Ulquiorra?" There was no answer. "Kai" He heard someone whisper so he turned to the left then right trying to pinpoint the voice.

He felt a hand caress his cheek, so he turned to see the faint outline of a shadow above him. "Wh-who are you?" The hand move a few strands of hair out of his face. "Kai, pleasure me with your nightmares." This was the first time he's been truly afraid in a long time and he didn't like it. The shadow leaned forward and kissed his ear. Kai jumped when a hand touched the left side of his chest. "Stop." The hand glowed and moved through his chest as if it wasn't there.

He arched his back and cried out as the cool hand touched his heart. It felt like his heart was burning. "Beautiful." More images flashed through his head from the time before his mother's death and the tears fell like waterfalls. "Stop it!" He felt something lick down his neck. "I want more." Kai shut his eyes and turned his head away. "Make it go away." He started to fight and struggle to get away, but the shadow didn't budge. Kai froze when he felt something poke his stomach. "Almost there give me more." The laughter echoed through his head. Then the laughter stopped and the shadow turned his head "Dammit!" The shadow disappeared and the room went back to its original state.

Kai blinked a few times and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ichigo was still pissed for Grimmjow waking him up and destroying half the room. He was still tired and decided to just go back to sleep. He heard laughter but decided not to entertain it. In his dream he was standing in the middle of empty space. "What the hell?" He spun around a few times trying to figure out what had happened. All he did was go to sleep. Then everything started to shake and he heard the sound of chains rattling against something. He turned around to see a red wall standing tall. On both sides was two skeleton half way out the wall holding chains.

"What?" The eye sockets began to glow and fade. Ichigo backed up slowly. The chains began to rattle and the came to life heading straight toward Ichigo. He ran but he didn't get far. A chain wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the wall. As soon as his back hit the wall legs wrapped around his arms legs and neck. He fought and pulled away from the wall, but he wasn't going anywhere.

He stopped moving when he heard laughter coming from everywhere. "Stop laughing and show yourself!" A tall cloaked figure appeared in front of him. "What the hell do you want?" The figured looked up at him then levitated until he was floating in front of Ichigo. All Ichigo could see was darkness inside the hood. The figures hand touched the left side of his chest. He then removed it and hid his thumb under his palm pointing his four fingers at Ichigo's chest. He pulled his hand back "What are-"Before he could ask the hand stabbed its way through Ichigo's chest and grabbed his heart.

Ichigo arched his back and screamed as his heart started to burn. "Dammit stop." Images started appearing him his mind. All he saw was death and blood. The first image was of his mother who was killed by some winged monster. The next few were of his old friends Chad, Orihime, and Kaien laying on the ground covered in blood. Their eyes were lifeless and the bodies paled. Tears fell from his eyes watching the images flash across his eyes. 'I..couldn't protect them and they died.' Next few images were things that he doesn't remember seeing. The first was his home being a bloody mess and three familiar bodies dead on the floor.

The next picture was of Ulquiorra slowly turning to dust and Grimmjow with a blade to his heart. Kai was impaled through the stomach by a sword. He closed his tearing eyes to try and get rid of the images, but they just appeared in his head. The figure laughed again and then stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice. "What the fuck?!" The cloaked figure disappeared leaving a hole in his chest and then the wall holding him up disappeared. He fell to the ground unconscious.


	20. The Akumu

I am so upset. I was just about to save my work when my computer acts up. It wasn't in the autosave either.

Chapter 20: Akumu

It's been two weeks since the incident. The demons have been fighting to get information out of the two, but neither budged. Without telling Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Kai have been staying in Kai's old apartment, which he still had the keys to. Ichigo stayed in the spare room. They've been avoiding everyone. They didn't answer calls and they didn't answer the door.

Kai sat on the sofa in the living room eating from a quart of ice cream, while watching tv. He was paler than usual and he had bags under his eyes. Ichigo looked the same way as he sat next to Kai. "Are you okay?" Kai nodded. "As long as I don't sleep I'll be fine." Then someone started banging on the door. "Just ignore it, Ichigo."

"Kai, open the damn door!" Kai jumped at the sound of his name. "That's Grimmjow!" Ichigo whispered. "I thought no one else knew where we were."

"No one knew where I lived before moving, except for Aizen." The banging started again." Open up or I'm breaking the fucking door down!" Kai tucked his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. There was a loud crash and both snapped their heads to the left to see the door fly across the room crashing into the tv. Instead of turning back to the door the watch the broken tv. "Hey, fuckers!" Neither of them answered. The ice cream was snatched out of Kai's hand. "Hey."

Both young men received a punch in the head. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" They rub their heads and look up to see Nel, Szayel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. All but Ulquiorra wore looks of anger and slight betrayal. "What's wrong?" Nel punched Kai in the head again. "You've been missing for two weeks!"

"No, we've been here for two weeks." Nel punched Ichigo in the head. "Don't be a smart ass. You disappear, not answering our calls or emails, we sent people to look for you two. What's going on?" Neither of them answered

"You look horrible. Have you been sleeping?" They answer to none of Nel and Szayel's questions. They received a punch in the head from Grimmjow and Nel. "Answer the fucking questions!"

"Kai." He turned to look at Ulquiorra, who held his usual stoic expression. "Why haven't you come back?" Kai opened his mouth to speak but he collapsed and fell forward. "Kai!" Nel caught the tired young man. She lightly tapped his cheek, but he didn't respond. "Kai wake up." She looks at Ichigo, who fell forward next. Szayel caught him just in time. "What the hell's wrong with them?" Szayel inspected Ichigo noticing a few unpleasant features. There was a glowing purple raven on his left wrist and in the v of his shirt.

"Nel inspect Kai to see if there are any glowing purple ravens." Nel looked at his arms and saw none, so she lifted his shirt to see a glowing purple raven on his abdomen with glowing purple tribal patterns bordering it. "Here."

"Just as I thought. These are the markings of Akumu no Engimono, Nightmare Bringer."

"Are you sure?" Nel hoped that it wasn't true, because if it were they might already be too late. "What the hell is that?!" Grimmjow didn't like being left out of the loop. "They pleasure themselves with the nightmares and painful memories of their victims. In return, they give back unimaginable pleasure to the victims until their life completely fades."

"Why did they come for these two?"

"You don't think that these two have painful memories? They live off human's misery, pain, and despair. They even feed off of dead human's memories. They don't care who, just as long as they receive their fill. These markings represent each time they've fed off the human. The max amount is four Ichigo has two."

"Kai has one on his stomach and one on his chest."

"What happens when they reach four?"

"They die, so we have to help them now."

"How?"

"The only way is if a higher demon kills the source and when I say higher demon I mean you two." Szayel answers looking at the two demons. "Why can't you?"

"Incubi aren't allowed to 'take' another's victim. Look Grimmjow, if you don't save Ichigo then you'll have to find another mate." He glared at Szayel knowing he didn't want anyone but Ichigo. "Just touch one of the symbols and you'll enter their inner wall.

Ichigo's inner world

Ichigo stood at the edge of a building looking out at the crying sky. He looked around trying to piece everything together. The last thing he remembers is seeing Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Szayel before blacking out. "Im so happy you came back." He did an about face to look right at the cloaked man from the first time. The figure moved closer and Ichigo couldn't move back any farther. "Stay the hell away from me."

"But I want to play some more." Ichigo took the chance and stepped back letting himself fall. Anything to get away from the source of his nightmares and lack of sleep. But, of course he didn't get very far. Something wrapped around his waist and pulled him through one of the skyscrapers. He crashed through the other side hitting a neighboring wall. The same figure held him up against the building. "Let go, dammit!" The cloaked figure let him go and watched him fall farther until he hit a pool of water.

As he hit the water it began to change color from a clear blue to a deep red. He then swan up to the surface and crawled onto the closest solid surface, which happened to look a lot like a beach. He bagan to look around to find dead bodies littered all over the place. He jumped back trying to get away from the bodies. "Like what you see?" Ichigo turns around to see the cloaked figure advancing towards him.

"Enough games. Time to get what I came for." As the wind blew the scene changed and he was once again chained on the wall. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Open your eyes, Ichi_kun." The man's voice completely changed. "Stop it! You're not Kai Go to hell." He jumped at the feeling of something forcing its way into his chest. Once again that burning feeling returned and the images flashed past his eyes. He tried to close his eyes to get rid of the images. He shuddered at the feeling of someone's hand on his stomach. The hand tugged at the hem of his pants. He fought and thrashed against the hand. "Stop!" Tears began to fall down his cheek. "What the fucks the matter with you?" He snapped his eyes open to look into a pair of cyan blue eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

"Who the fuck else? What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo couldn't help but stare at his savior, yet at the same time he realized something. "What the hell are you doing in my pants?!"


	21. Rescue

Chapter 21: Rescue

Grimmjow touched one of the glowing tattoos on Ichigo. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in side a world with tall buildings halfway flooded by water. It was pouring down in whatever this place was. "Hey, berry!" There was no answer from the berry and he was getting slightly agitated. "Berry, fucking answer me!" He walked further into the world until an invisible force field hit him in the face. "Fuck!" After his angry rant he noticed that the force field was see through. Behind the field was Ichigo chained to a strange wall. "Berry!" In front of Ichigo was a cloaked figure. He couldn't tell what he was doing, but he didn't like it. He tried to walk through the force field, but it stopped him.

He set his hands on the wall and watched it start to ripple. He glared at the shield and a red ball formed in his right hand. "Cero." The beam shattered the force field and it shattered. He stepped through and immediately walked up to the unsuspecting demon and stabbed him through the back with his bare hand. The figure disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Too easy."

He stepped closer to Ichigo and examined him closer. His eyes were shut and his face was stained with tears. Grimmjow rubbed his hand on Ichigo's stomach and he could feel the orangette shudder. He smirked and tugged at the hem of Ichigo's pants. He fought and thrashed against the hand. "Stop!" Tears began to fall down his cheek and Grimmjow was slightly annoyed yet saddened at his reaction. "What the fucks the matter with you?" He snapped his eyes open to look into a pair of cyan blue eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

"Who the fuck else? What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo couldn't help but stare at his savior, yet at the same time he realized something. "What the hell are you doing in my pants?!" Grimmjow smirked. He was relieved to see Ichigo return to his old temperamental self. "Why else would I be in your pants?" His hand moved into his pants and rubbed his clothed cock. He bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. Grimmjow moved closer to Ichigo's neck. "Why don't you just let it out already? You know you want to." He closed his eyes and tried to close his legs but he just rubbed the tip.

"Anything you'd like to let out?" Ichigo found it hard to speak without letting out a sound of pleasure.

"B-bastard."

Kai found himself in the same bed tied up in the same ribbon as before. "Kai?" He looked up to see the same cloaked figure sitting on his stomach. "What do you want?" The figure removed his hood and looked at Kai with pretty violet eyes. He was pale and he had a crescent shaped moon on his left cheek. His long black hair stopping at his waist. His fringes stopped at the base of his neck with three purple beads at the end of both.

He rotates his wrists hoping to unravel the ribbon, but the man grabbed his wrists. "Let go now, please." The man move closer and locked lips with the raven. He tried to turn his head away but the man held it in place. He felt the man's tongue force its way into Kai's mouth. His hips slowly grind against Kai's making him feel uncomfortable. His body started reacting to the man's light and sensual touches.

"Kai." Was all the man said. He could feel the ribbon start to tighten around his body. Kai broke the kiss and turned away. He started to rub Kai's inner thigh. "Stop, pervert!" He struggled against his grasp. "I could always give you nightmares." He whimpered and bit his lip when he felt something poke at his entrance. "No, wait, please." He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as the first finger forced his way inside. He moved as much as he could to get it out, but he ended up pushing more of the finger inside. The man pulled out and pushed the second one in then the third. Kai screamed as the fingers moved in a scissoring motion. "Get out, it hurts." He thrusts the fingers in and out while kissing his neck. His mouth latched onto Kai's neck. Kai arched his back and screamed out as the fingers hit a certain spot.

Tears fell down his check. This was not something he wanted. He still didn't know how he got here in the first place. Suddenly the weight was lifted off of him and the fingers were pulled out. He opened his eyes to see a purple blade and a green blade clashing.

Ulquiorra stepped into darkness. The only sign of light was from the middle. The spot light shined on a single white bed with a black clad figure on the bed. He then heard a familiar voice coming from the bed. "Get out, it hurts." He could practically hear the distress and panic in Kai's voice. He stood several feet from the bed, which caught the figure's attention.

He watched the figure stop what he was doing and turned his head to look at Ulquiorra. He watched a purple blade form in his hand. He jumped off the bed and dashed forward to attack the other man he assumed was the demon. He blocked the incoming attacks with a green blade he materialized in the last second.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't concern you. I am taking him with me." Ulquiorra blocked another attack from the demon and finished him off by cutting off his head. "Trash." He walked toward the bed to see Kai looking at him. "Ulquiorra?"

"Is that all you can say?" Kai smiled "Thank you, Ulqui_kun." He hated that nickname. It was annoying when' that woman' calls him that, but it doesn't bother him as much when Kai says it. He also found him more bearable when he was bound up like he was. Covered in black ribbon from his neck to this thighs and tied to the bed.


	22. What Am I Supposed To Do With This?

Chapter 22: What Am I Supposed To Do With This?

Grimmjow sat in the shower for about forty minutes trying cool down his boiling skin, but it didn't work. He even tried a bath of ice afterwards, but of course that didn't help. He grabbed his tawel and wrapped it around his waist. "Yo, Berry!" Of course there was no answer. He rolls his eyes and headed to his room. "Hey Be-" He stopped at the sight of the berry half in and half out of the cover. He licked his lips at the sight.

Ichigo laid fast asleep when someone jumped on him. "Ow, dammit!" He pulled the cover down to glare at the culprit. Tired angry eyes look into mischievous blue eyes. "Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing?" He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and held them above his head. "Guess what day it is, Berry?"

"It's Friday, now get off. You're really hot. Why are in my bed wet?"

"Glad you finally noticed." Ichigo got a good look at Grimmjow. Ichigo new exactly what day it was, it was Grimmjow's 21st birthday. After today is when he starts having a regular birthday like everyone else once a year even though he doesn't age physically. Not a lot of physical features changed. He was much taller and was very well built. The water dripped from his hair and onto his chest and all he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

Every day, Grimmjow would come in and wake up by trying to molest him, hit him with what he called a cero, or yelling at him. "Where the fuck are your clothes?" Ichigo hated his chesire grin and he wanted to smack that grin right off, but for obvious reasons he couldn't. "In my room. Where else?"

"Why aren't you wearing any and why the hell are you wet? You're wetting up my bed, bastard!"

Kai sat on his bed reading the note he just got with some new games. He hasn't picked up the controller in a year and seven months. He was absolutely ecstatic to play. He felt that Szayel had them purposely send video games and toys to torture him every month. In every package was a note that usually said:

'Don't pick up those games.'

-Szayel

But this time the note had more to it. It said:

You are allowed to play your games now, but you and Ulquiorra are NOT allowed to leave the house for any reason. No one is to come inside the house with you two, either. Anything you need will be sent to you. I'll know when you leave the house. There should be a package at your door now. Go get it. He put the note down and headed to the door. He opened it to see a black chest with a gold lock on it

"What?" Kai picked up the chest and brought it inside. "Hey, Ulquiorra, Szayel brought something else" There was no answer as he headed upstairs. He heard the door crack open slowly, but he ignored it and sat in the middle of the hallway, as a pair of emerald eyes looked through the cracked door.

For some reason he's been getting hotter by the minute and he didn't understand why. So he went to the controls for the air conditioner and turned the air down to forty degrees. He went back to his room and closed the door. He sat on the floor by his bed looking at Kuro, his childhood toy. "Hey,Ulquiorra, Szayel brought something else." He looked towards the door and slowly cracked open the door.

The emerald eyes watched Kai sit in his favorite spot in the hallway with a black chest. He examined the chest until he found the key on the back of the chest. He opened the chest and pulled a small black box with a note attached.

Kai read the note from Szayel.

Kai, this box of candy is for you everything else in the box is Ulquiorra's **'toys' **it'll keep him entertained for a while since you're not allowed to leave.

-Szayel

His eyes lit up at the word candy, but then dulled at the word toys. 'Isn't he a little old for toys?' Kai sighed and put the box and note down. 'I guess, Szayel_kun knows best." He picked up the chest and headed towards Ulquiorra's room.

Ulquiorra closed the door and slid against it. Kai frowned at the door. "Ulquiorra, is there something wrong? You've been acting a little strange lately. If you need help I'll be happy to stop playing and help." Ulquiorra held a hand to his face trying to slow down his heart rate regulate his breathing. Kai quietly set the chest on the floor and bit his lip. He's been in his room for two days straight. He usually comes out and reads a book in the library three doors down. 'Did I do something wrong? He seems to be more distant than usual.'

'Maybe I'm just overreacting.' Kai leaves the chest and grabbed the box and note. After he closed the door Ulquiorra opened his and pulled the chest in. He sat back in his spot and opened the chest. The first thing he sees was a note from Szayel.

I should've told you earlier, but when you come of age you go through extreme heat and your want to mate increases. Turning down the heat won't help neither will bathing in ice nor taking a cold shower. Mating season ends at the end of this month. You don't have to mate with anyone for now, but sex will help a lot, unless you're too proud to engage in such acts -_-.

Here are some toys to help you out with your 'problem'.

P.S.

You can't leave the house until further notice, so you're stuck with Kai. Have fun.

He folded the note and set it back in the chest. 'If he told me this earlier I would've left. It's probably why he didn't say anything.' He looked into the chest to see dildos, butt plugs, leather handcuffs, ball gags, sex lube, vibrators, and black ribbon. 'What am I supposed to do with this?'


	23. Mine

Chapter 23: Mine

'What am I supposed to do with this?'

Grimmjow sat on the sofa sulking since Ichigo won't come out of his room. He wanted relief and Ichigo wouldn't give it to him. If he was human he would've died from this fever already. It was slowly becoming unbearable. He opened his legs and laid his head back. He pulled off his towel showing all of his naked glory. There was a knock at the door, so he went to answer it without the towel around his waist.

He answered the door to find a blue chest on the porch. HE picked it up with ease and brought inside. He dropped it in the living room without a care and snatched the key off the back. Whe he opened it there was a folded note attached to a black box that said. 'For Ichigo.' He shrugged and put the box to the side and found another note.

'You already know about the mating season, so I won't explain. You and Ichigo are not allowed to leave the house until further notice, but I've left some toys for you to have fun with. Don't worry about the 3% thing give him the liquid in the purple bottle and he'll be fine. He can drink it or it can be absorbed through the skin. Go crazy.'

-Szayel

He looked into the chest and he could feel his smirk widening. "Time to have some fun."

xXx

Kai was fast asleep in his room with his box of candy on his chest. The door slowly slid open to reveal a red faced Ulquiorra holding a long piece of ribbon that stretched all the way to his room. He quietly strolled over to the bed and looked at Kai's sleeping form. He looked very peaceful and rather cute. He honestly didn't know how he'd feel after this heat was over, but he did know that he wouldn't stay abstinent for however long this mating was.

He crawled on the bed and sat next to his sleeping form. He tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled the ribbon inside the room and tied his wrists to the bed posts. He grabbed both ends of the ribbon and wrapped it around his chest like an x. He let the ribbon go and tugged at the hem of his pants and boxers.

He pulled them off his hips, then off his ass. He gets off the bed and stands in front of the bed. He pulls the pants off by the ends and discards them somewhere on the floor. Kai was now completely nude and revealed to the bat demon's stoic face. Ulquiorra sat in between the sleeping boy's legs. He lifted the right leg in the air and bent it. He wrapped the ribbon around his leg then tied the ribbon to the headboard. He did the same to the other leg.

After he tied the other leg he left the room and came back with the chest of new toys. He opened the chest and pulled out a handful of sex toys. Before he came into Kai's room, he looked up the different toys and their uses, so he won't be so lost. "Ulqui_kun?" He snapped his head up to see Kai looking at him with glazed over eyes. "What's going on?"

xXx

"Grimmjow, what the hell?!" Ichigo wakes up to find that he was naked his wrists tied to the bed by orange ribbon. "Well, well Berry." Ichigo looked at the door to see Grimmjow standing in naked glory. Ichigo turned bright red and turned away. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Szayel didn't tell ya?" Ichigo said nothing to the bluenette. "It's mating sean for Ulquiorra and I. Meaning that you and Kai belong to us." Ichigo turned to look at him. "I don't belong to an-" Before he could finish a pair of warm lips locked with his leaving him in shock and confusion. He could feel the tongue lick at his lips asking for permission to enter. Ichigo kept his mouth closed, until a hand palmed his flaccid cock and the other hand pinched his left nipple.

Ichigo gasped and moaned into the kiss as his tongue fought for dominance. The other's tongue won the battle. The kiss was finally broken and he took a deep breath. "Berry you're really hard now." He opened his mouth to say something, but instead a low moan escaped his lips as Grimmjow continuously rubbed his erection. "St-stop it, Grimmjow!"

"I don't think I will." He latched onto the right nipple and pinched the left nipple. "Ah, no sto ha." Grimmjow grinded his own erection against Ichigo's. He squirmed and opened his legs wider giving the bluenette more room. "Looks like someone's getting into this." He kissed down Ichigo's body to the tip of his twitching cock. "Don't you dare do that!" He ignored Ichigo's protests and licked the tip. His tongue moved up and down his length.

He slowly moved back up to the tip and took half the length in his mouth. He gasped and thrusts his hips upward. He deep throats it with ease. Heat begins to pool in Ichigo's stomach and he finally releases. Grimmjow swallows all of it with ease. By that time Ichigo was a panting mess and his flushed face nearly matched his vibrant colored hair. "You better get ready, Berry. When I start I don't plan on ending it as soon as you want to."

He reached behind him and showed Ichigo a purple vial. "What is that?"

"It came with the package Szayel sent over and it was made specifically for you." Grimmjow unscrewed the top and the scent of strawberries hit his nose. He immediately poured the liquid on to his rock hard cock and lined it up with his hole. "I've waited for this for six years in demon time and I'm not waiting any longer for this." He could hear Ichigo's whimpers as he pushed in the head. The screams started as he pushed in half of it.

"Get that thing out of me! It's too big!" He felt like he was being ripped in two. "It's only halfway in."

"I don't care get it out!" Grimmjow pulled out and thrusts forward until his whole length was buried inside. Tears brimmed his eyes and screamed. The panther winced, but starts a slow pace. Ichigo gripped at the ribbon and closed his eyes. "Look at me, Ichigo." He opens his eyes when the thrusts stop. Coffee brown eyes stare into cyan blue eyes. He noticed a spark of red flash across his eyes.

With his hands were on either side of Ichigo's head, Grimmjow leans forward and rests his forehead on Ichigo's forehead. He pecked his lips then moved to his neck. "Mine." He sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck. He bit his lip to stop from screaming. Immediately his body started to overheat. He was slowly losing control of his body. Grimmjow licked at the bite mark on his neck and starts his pace again. Instead of hearing screams of pain, moans of pleasure spilled out.

"Gri-Gri-Grimmjow!" His vision had him seeing stars as he pounded into that spot. He could feel the blunette grin against his neck. "I like these sounds. Make more." He slammed into his prostate again. "Faster! Harder!" Grimmjow complied and slammed into his prostate over and over again. He screamed out again as the white substance spilled all over his and Grimmjow's stomach. "I'm far from finished, Ichigo." He locked lips with Ichigo, masking the screams coming from his lips.


	24. Doppelganger

**Sorry it's so late. I feel bad for not posting this earlier. I don't know why I waited so late**

Chapter 24: Doppleganger

"Ulqui_kun?" He snapped his head up to see Kai looking at him with glazed over eyes. "What's going on?" It's not that he was afraid and didn't know what to say, he just didn't wasn't to say. Fortunately, he brought the note with him. He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to him. Kai scanned the note and looked at Ulquiorra with his usual smile.

"Do whatever you need to. I…I won't stop you." Kai was the nicest person he's ever met, but he still didn't expect for Kai to be so compliant with such a request. "I….do have one request. Can you go easy?" Kai turned away from the demon. His face was bright red from embarrassment. "I'm still a virgin." Ulquiorra was only slightly surprised, since Kai attacked every man that hit on him and Ulquiorra. He never tolerated flirting strangers.

"I can try but I don't know how much control I will have." Kai nodded. "Okay. At least you'll tr-" He was interrupted by soft lips connected with his. His shock was only temporary since he gave into the kiss. HE opened his mouth letting the tongue slip in. He turned Kai's head slightly to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss to come up for air. Ulquiorra reached up an untied his wrists from the bed post. He sat in between his legs and pulled him up by the waist. Kai looked at Ulquiorra, confusion written on his face. "Dopperugenga." He whispered in Kai's ear and an extra set of hands wrap around his waist.

He sees an exact replica of Ulquiorra, but the only difference was us usual green lines were black. His head was turned back to look at the original. "I want you to feel twice the pleasure, without toys." He was pulled into another deep kiss completely distracting him from the doppelganger that tied his wrists behind his back with the ribbon that he was still wearing

He jumped slightly when hands pinched and twisted his nipples. "You're really sensitive." He heard the doppelganger say. He jumps again at the feeling of another pair of hands rubbing the inside of his thighs. He moans into the kiss feeling heat rise to his face. He wanted to hold the man so he tugged at the ribbon, hoping to get it loose. It was tied securely around his wrists. "The only thing you're allowed to do is enjoy yourself." The doppleganger latched onto the crook of his neck at the same time, Ulquiorra rubbed the tip of his erect cock.

He broke the kiss and turned away in embarrassment. "W-wait, Ulquiorra."

"Yes?" They both answered at the same time. It caught him off guard and he didn't know what to say. "You gave me permission to do whatever was needed and you wouldn't stop me." Said the original before going down on him. He bit his lip to stop a moan from leaving his mouth. "Are you backing out? The doppelganger asked as he tugged and twisted his nipples. "N-no." He managed to stutter out. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing, but the task was so hard.

Ulquiorra licked up and down his throbbing cock. He licked at the slit then sucked on the tip. Kai involuntarily thrusts forward making the raven deep throat him. "Eager aren't we?" Everything that slipped out of his mouth was either pants and moans or incomprehensible words. Then the wet heat was gone and his wrists were free. He whined in protest as the pleasure was gone. "I never said I was finished." He was suddenly pulled to his feet on the bed and was bent over.

The tip of his cock hit the back of Ulquiorra's throat. "Ah." Hands pulled his cheeks apart feeling something wet breaching his hole. He gripped at the demon's shoulder with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Heat begin to pool in his stomach as the wetness left his asshole and was replaced by a finger. He bit his hand to stop from crying out. The finger moved in and out of him a few more times, then another finger was added. He moved it in and out while scissoring and stretching him out.

It was quickly becoming unbearable and he finally came in the demon's mouth. Ulquiorra licked up every last drop and let it go with a pop. "Are you ready?"

"Almost."

"For wha ha ha" A third finger joined the pleasure giving fingers as the hit his prostate. He fell limp on the original's shoulder gripping at his sides. Ulquiorra quietly sucked in air as Kai's newly erect penis brushed against his nipple. "He's ready." Arms snaked around his waist and he was pulled out of the original's lap. He was pulled into the doppleganger's lap. He could feel the copy's erection rubbing against his back. His legs were spread wide enough for Ulquiorra to sit in between. His mouth latched onto Kai's left nipple immediately getting a reaction out of him. Hands ghosted down his body to his thighs. Ulquiorra lifted Kai by his thighs and positioned himself at Kai's twitching hole.

His breath hitched as threes fingers thrust into his hole. Kai's squeezed Ulquiorra's shoulders as the fingers stretched his hole. "It hurts." He was panicking on the inside. "Relax." Kai's hips buck slightly feeling something bigger enter him. "Hold on." Then something else forced his way inside. "Ulquiorra?" Kai was having doubts about letting the hormonal demon do this, but those thoughts left his mind as soon as he was being lowered down.

"Relax." Tears brimmed the young virgin's eyes as he was being stretched beyond his limit. "I-I am relaxing. It just hurts." He screamed as both demons thrust in simultaneously. They started at a slow pace. 'Even going slow, they're still ripping me apart.' Tears flowed down his cheeks as the thrust were becoming faster and more rhythmic. Ulquiorra gripped a handful of hair and pulled him into another kiss, while his copy pumped him from behind. He was suddenly seeing stars for the first time as both brushed against his prostate.

The unbearable pain turned into newfound pleasure as the pounded his prostate. They never missed the pleasuring organ as they moved faster and faster. As they moved faster, so did the pumping. He screamed into Ulquiorra's mouth as he came all over their stomachs and in the copy's hand. The twins came soon after. Their cocks were the only things holding in the white liquid. As soon as the doppelganger withdrew their shared cum leaked out. "My work here is done." Out of the corner of his eye, Kai watched the double disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

Ulquiorra turned his head back to look in his still lust filled hazel eyes. "I'm not done with you." Kai turned crimson. "But, you hate being dirty and I don't want to wear this ribbon anymore, it's really wet and sticky." Kai complained while looking at the white substance dripping down the ribbon.

"But, you're worth it." He pushed Kai on the bed and straddled his waist.

**I hope it was obvious that Dopperugenga is Doppelganger. It's a technique that only a few demons know about.**


	25. Proposal

Chapter 25: Proposal

Ichigo ran out the room and closed the door behind him. He trapped Grimmjow in his room and he was naked, but he didn't care. 'I'm gonna be hurting in the morning.' He jumped down the stairs and ran for the front door. He twisted the door knob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and it wouldn't open. "What the hell's wrong with this damn door?" He jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He made his way to the living room and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"I told you not to try to leave."

"No you didn't! When the hell did you tell me that? Why'd you trap me in here with a damn hormonal panther, you pink haired bastard?" Ichigo was beyond pissed off. "Well, if you stopped sleeping in and answered the door before Grimmjow, you'd know that his mating cycle starts today, and that I forbid you both to leave the house."

"What why?"

"Do you really want Grimmjow to be fucking any and everything he sees?" Ichigo stiffened at the thought. "For his and everyone else's good he needs to stay inside and you need to be his fuck buddy from now until he gets tired of you." He tried to cover his beat red face with his hand, but it could still be seen. "You bastard." Unknown to him was Grimmjow was standing right behind him.

"Instead of criticizing me you should keep an eye on Grimmkitty. His heat is far from over." He yelped when a finger was forced up his ass. "I hear Grimm's ready for another round." As soon as he opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a whimper as the blunette played with his balls. "I thought that you wouldn't mind him. That's one of the reasons I roomed you two together."

"You bastard" His breath caught as something pushed through his already abused hole. He looked behind him to see Grimmjow pushing in a dildo. "St-stop bastard."

"I'll check on you later. It seems that Grimmjow wants you off the phone."

"W-wait!" Szayel already hung up and the hand was snatched out of his hand. Grimmjow wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's chest. He pulled Ichigo closer to his chest while moving the dildo in and out. Ichigo moaned and pushed himself against the dildo. "I never said I was finished with you." Ichigo's protests fell on false ears as the dildo was pushed up to the hilt. "Ahh. No, Grimmjow get it out!"

Instead of getting it out he flicked a switch turning it on. "Ha." He arched his back and pushed at Grimmjow's arm trying to get out of his hold. "Not until you admit that you belong to me, that I will be your only, and that this feels good." Ichigo shook his head no. "N-never." Grimmjow chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

xXx

By the time Kai woke up it was half past noon and the only thing that covered him was his cover. The ribbon was gone and were no signs of any sexual activity. He tried to sit up only for him to be forced back down. He looks to his left to see Ulquiorra still sleeping peacefully. His face turned a lighter shade of red from before. A pair of arms pulled him closer until his head was under the demon's chin. His face reddened against his chest.

"I can feel your body temperature rising, are you okay?" Kai nods against his chest. Even though he's been taken care of by Aizen, he still felt lonely. All the baby sitters, nannies, and butlers couldn't feel the empty void that he continuously felt even when his mother was still alive. No he feels like that void is filled, and he hopes that it will never go away.

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

xXx

Ulquiorra watches Kai sleep peacefully. He can feel Kai's body temperature decrease and his heart rate began to revert back to normal pace. He started to close his eyes when he heard a noise. He didn't want to leave Kai, but he wanted to make sure that there was no danger. He carefully removed himself from Kai's embrace. Kai groaned and turned away, but he never woke up. Ulquiorra put on a pair of shorts and a hoodie, heading downstairs.

So far he sees nothing in the kitchen, so he checks the living room. "So you're the new demon boy" A shadowed figure stood by the sliding door. Just by the smell and the aura, he knew this man was a demon. "I do apologize for the sudden intrusion, but I have a request for you."

xXx

Kai stirred in his sleep when he felt the weight leave the other side of the bed. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a small noise. Kai opened his eyes. "Ulqui?" There was no answer, so he turned his body to look. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as something sharp was stabbed through his abdomen. Pain was evident in his eyes, but he tried to blink it away.

He looked down to see a dagger sticking out of his abdomen. All he saw was a flash of white. He crawled to the edge of the bed and tried to climb off. As he hit the floor, he fell on his side. He screamed out in pain and stayed still for a minute.

xXx

The figure came out of the shadows. It was an old man with a long white beard and purple ribbon wrapped around his beard. "I understand that you and the young panther demon will be recruited into the Espada by the end of the year, since your power hasn't reached its full potential."

"That is correct, but I don't understand what that has to do with anyth-" He stopped midsentence at the smell of blood and the sound of a scream. He quickly turned to leave, but the floor came alive, blocking his way out. "I haven't finished speaking to you, demon boy. You can save the human trash later." He refused to turn around to give the man recognition. "I have already gotten rid of the threat that ties you to this realm. I am giving you a chance to be something other than an Espada, boy. I suggest you take my offer, boy or you will die like that boy upstairs for committing such a heinous treason."

"What treason have I committed?"

"A law that has been passed down for decades. No demon or angel is allowed to foreinicate with a human or anything lower than his or her position or rank."

"I have not been informed of this law, so therefore it should not apply to me. Now please leave."

"You do realize that since the human is dying he will be passed through judgement and you will not be able to see him again. Since he is not marked he will become someone else's property in either Hueco Mundo or the Seiretei, but I highly doubt that he will be accepted into the Seretei for having intercourse with you. I can save the boy and he will be allowed to stay in the Sereitei if you join my cause and forget the Espada. Heed my words, boy." The old man disappeared and the floor reverted back to its original state.

He immediately ran to the stairs to help his fallen lover. He stops when he sees Kai at the top of the steps holding his side while lying on his back. He hurries up the stairs and kneels next to the raven. Tears falling down the wounded man's cheeks as he grasps Ulquiorra's hand. "U-Ulquiorra." He begins coughing up blood and it soon becomes hard to talk. Ulquiorra lifts up his shirt to see the wound begin to turn dark and his blood turning black.

**Should I end the story here and make a sequel or just keep adding chapters to this?**


	26. He Might Not MAke it

**This was not meant to make people happy. This is a sad chapter.**

Chapter 26: He might not make it

"You do realize that since the human is dying he will be passed through judgement and you will not be able to see him again. Since he is not marked he will become someone else's property in either Hueco Mundo or the Seiretei, but I highly doubt that he will be accepted into the Seretei for having intercourse with you. I can save the boy and he will be allowed to stay in the Sereitei if you join my cause and forget the Espada. Heed my words, boy." The old man disappeared and the floor reverted back to its original state.

He immediately ran to the stairs to help his fallen lover. He stops when he sees Kai at the top of the steps holding his side while lying on his back. He hurries up the stairs and kneels next to the raven. Tears falling down the wounded man's cheeks as he grasps Ulquiorra's hand. "U-Ulquiorra." He begins coughing up blood and it soon becomes hard to talk. Ulquiorra lifts up his shirt to see the wound begin to turn dark and his blood turning black.

'I don't know what to do with this.' Kai held up a phone to Ulquiorra. "Ma-managed to grab it before I got to far. On speed dial 2" He started coughing up blood again as the phone rang. It was exactly the person they needed.

"It's Ulquiorra. We have a problem."

"What happened to Kai?"

"Get here as fast as you can. He needs you, now. He's dying."

"I'm on my way." Szayel hangs up the phone and Ulquiorra dropped the phone. He carefully picked Kai up and carried him back to the room. He carefully laid him on the bed and squeezed his hand. "You're getting help, just hold on a little longer." Kai was finding it hard to breathe, so he didn't know how long he'd last. "Ca-ca- breaths hard." Ulquiorra watched the blackness move from his side to his chest. He was losing color fast.

xXx

Grimmjow laid fast asleep with Ichigo next to him. The only thing that covered them was a cover. Grimmjow hugged the orangette protectively. Ichigo turned himself into Grimmjow's chest. At first Grimmjow was happy, until his berry started shivering and coughing. He snapped his eyes open and looked at Ichigo. The small orangette covered his mouth with his hand and coughed into it. His eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows furrowed. He started looking paler than before.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" He didn't even look up at the blunette. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's shoulders and shook him lightly. "What's wrong?" Ichigo only answers with labored breathing. Grimmjow moves Ichigo's longer hair out of his face. His skin was turning purple and his lips a faint blue. "Ichigo, hold on." Grimmjow grabbed the phone on the nightstand. He dialed Szayel's numberand waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" The man sounded irritated, but Grimmjow didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Szayel, something's wrong with Ichigo. He's coughing and turning purple."

"How long has this been happening."

"It just started. What the hell do I do?"

"Im working on Kai, right now. Call Nel and you two bring him over here before he gets worse.

xXx

Grimmjow kicked the door to the house open and practically ran inside holding Ichigo, who was now unconscious. Nel following right behind. "Szayel!"

"Upstairs. First door on the left." He hurried upstairs to an open door. The first thing he notices was the blood and the loud scream. He steps inside to see Kai on a metal table being held down by Ulquiorra, while Szayel is pulling something out. He moves closer and set Ichigo on the table next to Kai.

"What happened?" Nel asked looking at the purple veins all over Kai's body and Szayel's gloved hand inside the wound. HE pulled his hand out slowly. He held a purple dagger shaped crystal. The screaming finally stopped and Kai calmed down. Szayel pulls out a syringe with blue liquid inside. He immediately stabs Kai's chest with it. Kai immediately stopped moving and fell limp on the table.

"He's unconscious right now. It'll slow down any possible threat to his system." He takes off the bloody gloves and throws them into the waste basket. He replaces his gloves and moves over to Ichigo. He looks over the purple orangette. "They've both been poisoned by the same drug. It slowly shuts down all internal organs, including brain activity. That's the normal part at least. When the infected dies their transition to the Sereitei will be halted and they are sent to either Hueco Mundo of or Hell. It's whateve the Sereitei chooses. Kai's is more severe. I can cure Ichigo in no time." Grimmjow sighed in relief. "Why is Kai's more severe?"

"Two reasons. The first one is because of this." Szayel points to his neck. There was symbol of a blue panther wrapped around the number 6. "Every demon race has a particular symbol and every particular demon has a unique symbol for their own. Grimmjow's a panther, hence the panther. He is also the sixth Espada hence the number 6. When a human is mated with, their demon's blood counteracts any poison, sedative, aphrodisiac, etc. They're only affected their demon mate is affected, since their power comes from them. It usually take a week for the mark to show up, since your power isn't fully developed. That vial that I gave you is a special aphrodisiac and truth serum. The reason why I said that most of your mates die, Grimmjow, is because in order for you to have a mate. They must accept you. When they don't accept you and you've bitten them that mark poisons them and kills them instantly. Panther demons are known to take by force. I knew Ichigo would be stubborn and I knew he liked you, so I made it special for him. Made it so he couldn't refuse you or your mark. He could fight you back, but over all his body would succumb to lust." Grimmjow was at a loss for words. He was grateful for the help, but he was upset as well. If Szayel hadn't helped, Ichigo would die because of his stubbornness.

"The second reason is because his immune system is strong enough to reject the poison. He'll be fine."

"What about Kai?" Nel asked. "He's a different story. I'm not sure If I can treat him." Nel could feel tears start falling down her cheeks. "Why not?"

"I pulled up his file like Aizen asked me to a year ago. HE wasn't always with his mother, in fact he was taken from her when he was born. He only reunited her when he was eight. Before that he was a subject in experimentation. HE's not fully human. In fact, he's the first hybrid child ever. His father was a demon, his mother human. His father killed and his mother went missing. During the experimentation, he was prone to heart attacks and getting sick very often. His immune system and heart was getting weaker and weaker by each attack. If he were as healthy as Ichigo he's be okay. Also because Ulquiorra didn't mark him." Szayel looked at Ulquiorra, whose emotions were hidden behind that stoic mask.

"If you don't mark him by the end of the week. He will die and there's nothing I can do about it."


	27. Didn't Say Goodbye

Chapter 27:

"_If you don't mark him by the end of the week. He will die and there's nothing I can do about it." _Those words replayed in his head over and over again. The man who took care of him. The man who would do anything for him. The man he loved is dying and it's now his choice to let him die or save his life. It wasn't a hard decision, but he was afraid that old man would try something again.

"Ulquiorra." He looked down from his spot in the old tree that was in the back yard. She was completely blinded with over flowing tears. "I understand you not wanting to mark him. You don't fully understand the consequences of marking. You weren't told by anyone about any of this. Szayel never told you about mating, because he never dealt with your kind before. You're the first of your kind that he's dealt with. Your kind was extinct before he was even born. They're not even considered a race anymore. The only thing I know about your race is that they never mated with anyone, because they all died in the process." Ulquiorra was completely caught off guard by her explanation.

"I know this probably alters the decision you make, but you have to at least try. You can't just let him die like that. It's like you're pulling the plug, because his life is now in your hands. I'm grateful that Ichigo's alright but it would break my heart if Kai's gone. He's made so many people happy and he's made so many sacrifices. It would affect so many people, especially you. I know how you feel about him, I can see right through that mask you've mastered overtime. You can't just let him die like this. If you mark him, you can't say you didn't try. Please make up your decision, today's your last chance."

He then remembered the last conversation he had with Szayel, Grimmjow, and Nel.

*Flashback*

"You need to make your decision by tomorrow. We are leaving tomorrow night and we will not return for a while."

"What the hell do you mean we're not coming back?!"Grimmjow was furious. He just got his mate and now he's being told he has to leave in Ichigo's time of need. "I just noticed something. Neither of you are experiencing symptoms of heat. You've only been in heat for a day." Szayel noted. "Don't change the fucking subject. Why the fuck are we leaving?"

"So you can train and take your positions among the Espada." Nel answered. You could hear the sadness in her voice. "Why can't they come with us?" Ulquiorra asked. "They're not strong enough and they'd be crushed under all that pressure. Plus, Lord Aizen feels that they would be a distraction. You're not allowed to say goodbye, it'll only make it harder." Szayel answered. "Aizen practically raised Kai. How can he do this? I want to talk to Ichigo!""

Neither of them had the answer to it and it only pissed the panther off more. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" During Grimmjow's rant, Szayel flashed in front of him and stabbed him in the chest with his glowing pink hand. His rant immediately stopped and he slumped forward falling into darkness. "I'll take Grimmjow from here. You two come when you're ready. All of your things are already packed and in Hueco Mundo."

*End Flashback*

With that said she leaves Ulquiorra to his thoughts. After about an hour he finally makes up his decision. He stands over Kai's unconscious body. He leaned forward and bit into the unconscious man's neck. There was little movement doing so. He let him go and wiped the excess blood from his mouth and watched the wound heal in an instant. Then a mark appeared in place of the bite mark. A black bat sitting on top of the number four and for once in his life, he actually smiled.

"Ulquiorra." He turned to the doorway to see Nel standing there holding his favorite childhood toy. She smiled when she saw his smile. "You should smile more often, Ulquiorra, it fits you." She said handing him the stuffed cat, Kuro. He lays it next to Kai's side and his stoic expression returned. "We should leave now."

xXx

Kai opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in to see Ichigo lying on a metal table. "Ichigo?" The orangette slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kai tiredly. "What's going on?" Kai shrugged and shook his head. Neither of them had no idea what was going on. "Ulquiorra, are you here?" There was no answer, there wasn't even the sound of footsteps. Kai hopped off the table and went to help Ichigo off the table. "It's not like him to not answer. Even if he just stood in the doorway, he'd still acknowledge my presence." Kai walked towards the end of the hall to Ulquiorra's room.

He opened the door to see that nothing was there. There was nothing confirming that he even slept here. In a panic he ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. The second fridge was gone, so he went to the living room, and he wasn't there. He looked through the sliding door glass. Nothing but the tree was outside. "Kai." He turned to look at Ichigo. "There's no sign of him in the house."

Kai ran past Ichigo and ran outside and started looking around. "Kai, lets go check the other house. We can take Grimm's car that he left in your garage."

xXx

When they got to the house, it was just like Kai's. Everything was clean and no sign of the demon even being there. Kai pulled out his phone and called Szayel. 'I'm sorry this phone has been disconnected if you would try another nu-" Kai hung up and called Nel. It was the same thing, so he called Gin, then Aizen. He even called the corporation.

"No one's answering." Tears fell down his check as he tried calling the numbers again. "Let's go to the corporation."

xXx

The building was no longer there. It had been torn down and surrounded by a metal fence. Kai dropped to his knees and cried. Soon enough, rain poured down on them. "Why did they leave? They didn't even say goodbye." Kai looked at Ichigo, wo pulled him into a big heart. "Ichigo. They were all I had and they're gone." Ichigo was furious with the current situation. They all left without saying goodbye and they left poor Kai a sobbing mess. He was actually starting to like Grimmjow more and more, but now he's gone. Ulquiorra's gone and everyone that ever took care of Kai was gone.

"Everything's gone." He laid his head over Kai's and rubbed his back to reassure him. "We'll go back to the house and we'll pack up everything ten we'll go back to Karakura, okay?" Kai nodded and Ichigo led him back to the car.

xXx

They pull up to the house to see it engulfed in flames. "Damiit!" Ichigo slammed his fists against the wheel. "We have to get out of here."


	28. Embarassing

Chapter 28:

Ichigo pulls up in front of his father's house. It's 1 am in the morning and they were all probably sleep. He had to at least try and see if they would open the door. He turns to look at Kai who's fast asleep, but still crying. It hurt to see Kai in such a agonizing position. He was suffering and Ichigo understood why. Kai's life had been filled with nothing, but disappointment, happiness, then disappointment. He heard everything about him being a hybrid and him just meeting his mother five years before her death.

He only lost his mother, but Kai lost everything. Ichigo sighed and got out of the car. He walked to the front door of the clinic and knocked. An upstairs light turned on as he knocked again. The door opened to reveal Karin and Yuzu. "Ichigo, is that you?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"Ichigo!" Both girls hug him tightly and he hugs them back. "We've missed you." He could hear Yuzu's faint sobs. "I missed you guys too. I should've came to see you guys earlier."

"It's okay, Ichigo. You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Where's dad?" The girls let him go. "He went on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow. Ichigo, why are you visiting in the at one o clock in the morning?" Ichigo's smile faded as he looks to the car then back at the girls. "I'll explain when dad comes back. Right now my friend and I need a place to stay."

xXx

The next week Kai sat against the wall on Ichigo's bed looking out the window. "Kai. " He moved his head to the side to look at Ichigo. "Are you hungry?" Kai shrugged. "Come on. You have to eat something. I'm not going to let you starve." He opened his mouth to speak when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Kai Raizen?" Asked a female voice. "Yes."

"I have been given orders to inform you that yours and Ichigo Kurosaki's accounts have been loaded with the amount fifty million each." Kai's heart practically stopped. "Wh-when did that money come in?"

"Last week, sir. I was given the order to notify you yesterday, but you didn't answer."

"I-I'm sorry, thank you mam."

"No prob. Call me when you need any help." The woman hung up the phone and Kai tossed his bed on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"A lady called saying that someone loaded our accounts with 50 million dollars."

"Do you know who?" Kai shook his head no. "Oh, well. We need to go look for an apartment." Kai shook his head no and ichigo sighs. "I don't want to go out."

"You can mope around when we get a place to stay. You can't stay here in my old room." Ichigo walked over and grabbed Kai by his waist. He tugged him off the bed and dragged him to the door. Kai whined and grabbed the door frame. "Kai, let go" Kai shook his head no. "Would you act like this if Ulquiorra was here?" Kai frowned and let go of the frame. He dropped to the floor with a thud. Kai let Ichigo drag him out the room to the front door. "My beautiful son, Ichigo!" Ichigo was expectantly tackled to the floor by his eccentric father. "Get off me, goat face!" Ichigo struggled out of his father's grasp. "We have to find an apartment, dammit!"

"You're not leaving until you tell me what happened." Ichigo stopped moving and looked away in sadness. Kai watched from the sidelines. The man still holding onto Ichigo looked at him with a serious face. "I need to know, Ichigo."

xXx

Isshin sat in the driver's seat with Ichigo in the passenger, and Kai in the back fast asleep. "It sounds like they just dropped off the face of the earth." Ichigo just nodded. "Why don't you go back to the apartment?"

"I've been restricted from the apartment, by my landlord."

"Was it a guy?" Ichigo just looked out the window. His old man knew him too well and it was a pain in the ass. "So, you're no longer a virgin?"

"Dad!" He yelled at the old man who shrugged. "What I'm just asking a question. We're old enough to talk about this kind of thing. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I'm proud that you lost it to a man you love." Ichigo tensed and turned away. "You didn't lose it to him did you?" Ichigo didn't feel the need to answer the question, since it was obvious. "Well, I think it's time to take you to a strip club."

He could feel his face heat up as the conversation went downhill. "Dad!" He could hear Kai giggle in the back seat. "This isn't funny, Kai!" Kai just smiled at the orangette. "You can come too, Kai. There's enough for everyone." Kai pulls his shirt up to cover his face, but he was still giggling in the shirt. "Dad, you're so embarrassing. What the hell is wrong with you?!"


	29. Old Enemy Turned Friend

Chapter 29: Old enemy turned friend

Ten years later

Kai and Ichigo opened a local candy store that has actually been doing well, but they moved out of Japan and they now live in New York City. Their candy store is a complete success, but they find it annoying sometimes. Every time a new customer comes in, they ask them about the tattoos on their neck. Their answer never changes. "We were drunk and we regret it." Each time they said it made it easier to get over it. The more they said it, the more they believed it.

Ichigo managed the money and Kai took care of the inventory, while manning the cash register. Ichigo was glad he got that degree in business management, and being a secretary helped a lot, too. Oh yeah, the name of the store is called Childish Delights. They sell candy, shakes, cakes, and pies, anything you can think of, they sell. Isshin's friend, Kisuke Urahara helped them open it and start the business.

Kai stood behind the counter checking the inventory hanging on the wall when the bell rang. "I'll be with you in one moment."

"Kai." He then felt a sudden throbbing in his neck. He held onto his neck and cringed in pain. "Hey, you okay?" Kai turned around smiling. "Yeah, I'm fi-" Kai stopped midsentence when he looked at the person before him. There stood pineapple head looking at him with worry. "Renji? What are you doing here? What do you want? Ichigo is over you!" Kai yelled and threw random things at the abusive red head. He just stood there and took it, but when Kai noticed that it took no affect he stopped. "I actually came here with my new…lover."

Kai tilted his head in confusion. "I… I didn't even know that you guys moved out here. We're just here on vacation and to try out the candy at this store. We heard that everything was homemade." Renji explained. "Who's your… new punching bag?" Renji could practically taste the venom that was spat in his direction. Renji visibly tensed and pointed an albino that looked just like Ichigo. Kai's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"You wouldn't believe what happened if I told you, but his name is Shiro." Kai nodded. "Listen…I know that I've been a jerk to you and especially to Ichigo, but I was wondering if you guys would like to hang with us." Kai looked at him not really sure if Renji could be trusted. "Trust me I learned my lesson ten years ago. Believe it or not that albino is insane and I'd rather not piss him off." Renji laughed nervously.

"So someone finally made you their bitch huh?" even Kai was a little caught off by his choice of words, but he didn't show it. "Yeah, you might as well say that."

"To make you feel better, Ichi's memory was erased. You can start over with him." Renji smiled. "That'd be nice."

"But if you hurt him again I will hunt you down castrate you then cut off your limbs and I will make sure you feel EVERYTHING. Then after I'm done I will slit your throat and burn your body." He said all of this with a smile, which freaked Renji out more. "Woah, ya sound like me. I practically tortured him for a week." Kai turned to look at Shiro, who stood next to Renji carrying an armful of candy. Kai could feel the smile spread across his face. "I mean I didn't castrate him, but I might as well had." His voice was watery.

"You look so much like Ichi."

"Well, Szayel did take some of his DNA and use it ta make me. I'm just the more insane and bluntly honest side of Ichigo." Kai nodded. "I can imagine."

"Hey Kai, It's almost closing time. What do you want to eat?" Ichigo walked out of the storage room and stops at the doorway when he sees Renji and Shiro. "Hello."

"Hey, Ichi this is a…..friend of mine. His name is Renji and this is his boyfriend Shiro." Ichigo looked at Shiro with confusion written all over his face. "He looks like…."

"You, but they invited us to hang out after work. You wanna come?"

"Exactly where are they planning to go?"

xXx Club Visored

Within two hours of getting there Ichigo and Shiro were already drunk and Kai was buzzed, but still able to communicate well. Renji was the only sober one. "So how ya been?" He asked loud enough. "Last time I saw ya was when bubblegum helped ya get away."

"They're no longer here. Everyone left us ten years ago, but they left us a large amount of money." Renji raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Really? How much?"

"Fifty million each." He answered while taking another drink "Wow. That's a lot of money." Kai nodded. "I bet you spent it within ten years too." Kai shook his head no. "We took it out of our accounts and put it somewhere safe. We raised the money ourselves to open that store. We wanted to be away from Japan as soon as possible."

"Why didn't you spend it?"

"Why didn't we spend it?" He knows that Renji means no harm, but he just can't help getting pissed off at the thought of telling this story. It was now only he and Renji, since the twins took went to the dance floor. "Your job has you take care of demon children for almost two years. You watch them grow up into strong young men only to fall in love with them. Then in your time of need they just leave after you showing your love to them. The only thing left to remind you of them is the damn mark they put on you before they left." Kai tugged down his shirt and showed him bat. Renji was in utter shock and confusion.

Now Kai just broke down in silent tears and Renji didn't know what to do. Then the bat started glowing and Kai visibly winced in pain. "Everything you had before is gone. Everyone you care about is gone without a trace. They didn't even say goodbye befo-" Before he could finish Kai fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh shit, Kai!" People started to gather to help. "Is he okay?" Renji tried to shake him awake.

"I don't know. He wasn't even drunk yet, just a little buzzed. Kai!"

xXx

Shiro and Ichigo was still dancing around laughing and having fun. Then Ichigo stopped dancing and looked to the ceiling. "Ichigo?" Shiro stopped dancing and looked at him with worry. "Grimm…jow." He whispered right before he collapsed just like Kai. Shiro knelt next to him and tried to shake him awake. "Hey, Ichigo!" He didn't wake up. All the sober people on the dance floor hurried over to help. "What happened, kid?"

"The hell should I know. He just stopped dancing and collapsed."

"We need to call an ambulance."


	30. Hueco Mundo

**Sorry for cliff hanging yall in the last chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter done before work**

Chapter 30: Hueco Mundo

Renjio and Shiro sat outside the hospital room. Shiro was passed out on Renji's shoulder, while he waited patiently for the doctor. "Excuse me." Renji looked up to see a skeleton in a lab coat holding a clipboard. "Are these two idiots with you?" Renji glared at the man. "They're not idiots and yes they're with me. How are they?"

"The one with the orange hair is fine, he just passed out." Renji sighed in relief. "What about Kai?"

"Well, his immune system is very weak and he's suffered from a cardiac infarction." Renji looked at him with confusion and he doctor rolled his eyes. "Heart attack you simpleton." If Shiro wasn't on his shoulder, he'd punch this ass of a doctor in the face. "It was caused by stress plus the alcohol in his syste helped. It's like he was asking for his death and you helped him."

"What the hell do you mean I helped?! I didn't know!"

"Well somebody had to know that he had health problems."

"I did." Renji and the doctor turned their heads to look at the owner of the voice. He had pink hair and amber eyed behind thin framed glasses. His turtle neck was hidden under a white trench coat. He wore white gloves, and white pants, with black boots.

"I am Szayelaporro Granz. I will be taking them home." Szayel and the doctor glared at each other. "What the hell are you doing here?" Szayel looked from the doctor to Renji. "Oh, you're still alive? I thought he would've finished you off, but I guess he wanted to keep you." Szayel said adjusting his glasses. "He told me what happened, so why are you here?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I brought them here! They're my friends and I deserve to know why the hell you are here!" Renji yelled. "Enough of this childish banter. You can take them home, so get them out of my hospital." The skeleton man said coldly then leaving. "Szayel?" Shiro sat up and rubbed his eyes. "When'd you get here?"

"Hello, Shiro. I see you let him live." Shiro smirked. "He's so much fun to play with. I didn't want to kill him." Szayel nodded. "We're taking Ichigo and Kai. You may come and take your pet with you."

"Where the hell are you trying to take them to?"

"To Hueco Mundo of course."

xXx

Ichigo woke up with a massive headache. He sat up and held his head. "Ow, dammit. Too much drinking." Ichigo winced and covered the mark as it started to throb. "Never thought you'd get drunk without me." His eyes snapped open as he listened to the familiar voice. "I leave for ten years and you turn into a hot mess."

He looked up to someone that he never expected to see ever again. "Gr-Grimmjow?"

"Great to see ya again, Berry." Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at the man before him, but was cut off by a kiss.

xXx

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Kai yelled at his visitor and threw anything he could find. He threw his pillows and the lamps on both nightstands. The visitor dodged everything while walking closer to Kai's bed. Tears blinded his sad hazel eys as he ran out of things to throw. He hid under the cover. "Go away!"

Hands grabbed the covers and tugged it off, but Kai grabbed the edge and tried to pull it back. "You're being childish, so stop it." The monotone voice said. Kai closed his eyes and shook his head no. "No! I'm not being childish you jerk!" He lost his grip on the cover and his wrists were pinned above his head. He kept his eyes closed and turned his head away. "Get off of me!" He struggled out of the strong grip, even though it was inevitable. "Look at me."

Kai shook his head no as he heard a sigh. "I expected Ichigo to be stubborn, but I never thought it would affect Kai so much." His eyes snapped open as a needle was pushed into the mark on his neck. His eyes grew heavy and began to lose consciousness. The weight finally left the bed

xXx

Ulquiorra looked down at his unconscious mate with an impassive look. He stood next to Szayel who was holding an empty syringe. On the outside it looked as if Ulquiorra could care less, but Szayel knew that the usually emotionless man was hurting. After all it was an unexpected reaction from Kai, and it was out of his character. He's usually much more reasonable than he was today. "I don't know why he reacted that way, but I knew that it wouldn't be easy." Ulquiorra looked at him and waiting for an explanation.

"The farther and the longer you're away from your mate the easier it will be for them to resist you. That's why he didn't do what you wanted. If you want to keep him as your mate, you need to earn his trust back and make him happy again. I'd suggest you wait until we've taken over the sereitei. It was already a privilege to have them here. Don't make Aizen change his mind and consider him a distraction." Ulquiorra did an about face and left the room.

xXx

Ichigo pushed against the man's chest, trying to break away. A hand held him in place by the back of his head. The other hand found the hem to his pants and slipped his hand past the hem. Ichigo gasped as a finger rubbed tip of his once flaccid penis. The bluenette took the opportunity and ventured over to the familiar mouth, wrestling with Ichigo's tongue.

He screamed into the mouth and beat against the large chest. The kiss was finally broken and Ichigo immediately started yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You fucking have sex with me then drop off the face of the earth for ten fucking years. Now you kidnap me and then fucking kiss me like everything's okay? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Grimmjow frowned at the orangette and squeezed his half erect cock. Ichigo bit his lip to stop from letting out a moan. He moved closer to Ichigo's ear and spoke. "You don't have the right to ask questions, bitch."


	31. Lost Connection

Chapter 31: Lost Connection

"Wait, Ulquiorra!" Szayel called from the doorway to the raven in the hallway. Ulquiorra stops but doesn't turn around. "I suggest that you find someone you trust to watch over Kai or you do it yourself."

"Why?"

"You're both at a very vulnerable state. They collapsed because of their sudden reappearance. After being away from their mates for a long period of time the mark becomes inactive almost like a regular tattoo. When the mate reappears the mark reactivates and becomes a strong sedative effectively knocking out its host. Once they are in an unconscious state the mark restarts its role in connecting the two mates together again. There are also two other reason they collapsed. When their mates are in danger they can feel everything so the amount of damage could've been too much for them. Third reason is that another alpha that is just as strong or stronger than you has gotten too close to your mate and/or is challenging your dominance and wants your mate to themselves. It's much easier for them to take your mate if your connection with them is withering. The third reason is your main priority right now."

Ulquiorra turned around while trying to soak up everything the scientist said. "If any alpha were to find Kai in such a vulnerable state, they will take advantage of him. If the alpha is strong enough or if your mate is in their vulnerable state, they can overpower your mark and take them as their own." Szayel explained. "Why do you always tell me these facts in the heat of the moment?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ulquiorra."

"Whenever something happens, you tell me right before it happens. Why?" Szayel cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses

"Well, you react much more calmly than Grimmjow, which helps you think before you act, with or without emotion. Grimmjow acts on emotion and right now he's pretty pissed off. Can't you feel it?"

xXx

Grimmjow frowned at the orangette and squeezed his half erect cock. Ichigo bit his lip to stop from letting out a moan. He moved closer to Ichigo's ear and spoke. "You don't have the right to ask questions, bitch." Ichigo was too pissed off to even think. But fear took over when his clothes were ripped from his body.

Soon fear was replaced by pain as Grimmjow thrusts in full force right up to the hilt. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop from screaming, but tears slipped through his closed eyes. Grimmjow's eyes flickered with mischief and malice as he pulled out and thrusts right back in. "Stop it!" Ichigo could feel the blood leaking from his hole. "Damn, you're tight."

"What the hell are you doing?!" The loud voice boomed as the mark on his neck glowed.

The thrusts finally stopped and Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked to the doorway. His eyes widened to see another Grimmjow in the doorway. From Ichigo's view, he could see the other bluenette's face contorted with shock and anger. But his eyes made Ichigo feel worse and he was the victim. The bluenette's eyes said anger, hurt, and slight betrayal, but who was it directed to? Ichigo was so distracted from the other's eyes to feel the overpowering Grimmjow pull out, until it was too late.

"Grimmjo-" He let out an ear piercing scream as he was pounded into mercilessly. More blood dripped out than ever before. Tears blinded his vision, but he can still see a blue blur at the doorway. "You're just in time, Grimmjow, to witness the loss of your first mate." He could feel teeth graze against the mark on his neck.

xXx

He didn't know what to think when he saw what was going on. There was his berry being fucked by some imposter. He was frozen in place, but his voice wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He watched Ichigo's eyes open and look right at him. He could see the tears all the way from here. He also saw hurt, anger, sadness, fear, and slight hope in those usually determined brown eyes. "Grimmjo-" He winced a t the loud scream being emitted from the confused berry.

He's never seen Ichigo in so much pain and he hoped he never had to again. More tears flowed down his cheeks. "You're just in time, Grimmjow, to witness the loss of your first mate."

"Make it stop!" If was as if he was doused with cold water. He woke up from his shock and jumped into action. He stabbed the imposter through the chest, immediately halting his actions. He threw the fake to the ground and fired a cero. Nothing was left of Ichigo's attacker. He turned to the fearful orangette. "Ichigo." Grimmjow sat on the bed next to Ichigo, who punched him in the face. Grimmjow's head snapped back, but he just looked at Ichigo. "How could you just leave? How you could you, you bastard. How could you do what you did and leave? You're a self-centered, insensitive, selfish bastard. I hate you!"

Ichigo could see the hurt in the bluenette's eyes, but it was soon masked with determination. Big strong arms wrapped around Ichigo's body. Ichigo fought to push the man away, but he didn't move an inch. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." He stopped fighting the bluenette sensing the sincerity in his voice. "Ichi, I-I didn't want to leave you, but…" He stopped mid-sentence. This was way too sensitive for his taste, even if it was for Ichigo. He was never able to talk about his feelings for anyone. Of course he cares about the man, but it's not always easy.

"Please don't be mad."

"Grimm?"

"Yeah?" He let Ichigo to look at him.

"What the hell is this around my neck?" He asked pointing to a spiked black collar with a blue panther charm on it. Grimmjow just laughed and pulled him into a hug.

'They might still be your mates but they are still human so I made these special collars to help them survive in Hueco Mundo.' Szayel's words replayed in his head. "It'll keep you alive until I can get you out of here.


End file.
